


Would you accept this rose?

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Bachelor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Challenges, Competition, Courtship, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Reality TV, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Stiles Stilinski Goes on Dates, Stiles a contestant, Theo is the Bachelor, secret meetings, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: Theo is named the new Bachelor. Stiles blames Lydia for all of this. But will he fall in love on national television?————————I’m going to follow more or less the structure of the show in the following chapters.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 39
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Theo is chosen to be the newest Bachelor. This season is going to be one for the books as is the first time that the Bachelor likes men, and therefore if everything goes according to the plan, the show will end with a gay wedding.

Theo is excited, he has always had bad luck when it comes to love. He believes his future husband is waiting for him in that mansion.

Stiles can’t believe what’s about to happen. He never applied to be in the Bachelor. “Damm it Lydia… one thing is to arrange a blind date and another to apply in my name for me to appear on national television” Stiles screamed almost near to hyperventilate.

“Come on Stiles… don’t be such a drama queen, I did this because I love you and I want you to have a good time with a hot boy” Lydia said with a innocent face.

“I don’t need to go to a TV show to have a good time, I’ll just go to a bar!!” Stiles signed. There was no wining against Lydia. “You know that the purpose of this show is to find a fiancé right? I don’t even want to get marry yet!!”

Lydia just stared at his friend. “Look you are competing against 29 people. I will not tolerate for you to be eliminated on the first night, but there is really a very slim chance that you will be the final rose. Besides, this will be good promotion. You are starting a new business as a crime consultant, this is basically free advertisement. Just be yourself you are funny, smart and pretty, the audience is going to love you” Lydia concludes her speech with a pat on his shoulder.

Stiles just accepted his fate and began to consider the advantages that Lydia just mentioned. He has an annoying personality, so even if by some miracle the Bachelor liked his looks, he could just pester him to the point of being sent home.

A month later, the show send him the information of the Bachelor, who has been selected. It was still a secret so Stiles has sworn to silence. He opened the email and Stiles was nervous, what if the guy was completely the opposite of his type. What if he was a total jerk.

When Stiles looked at the picture of his future… lover?… he was left speechless. Oh. Wow. He was hot. Okay maybe hot didn’t even began to cover it. He was the true descendant of Apollo god of beauty. The photo of his profile showed a muscular man, that looked delicious with a suit. His hands, god, Stiles wanted him to press him to the nearest surface. His face… blue eyes and a mouth that promised an exciting time. Yep he is Stiles type, he would totally go for him if he ever met him face to face.

His name was Theodore Allen Raeken. He had the same age as him and he worked as a gym instructor and personal coach, he even trained some celebrities.

“I can totally go in your place Stiles, if you are still unsure about this situation” Mason said looking at the photo on the computer. Liam hit him on the head while rolling his eyes. “Told you, you were going to have a good time” Lydia smiled at Stiles. “Yeah man…bring a fiancé back home” Scott joked laughing. Stiles was determinated to at least get a kiss from the guy before being sent back home. He could do this.

—————————

On the first night, both Stiles and Theo were a wreck of nerves. Theo has to meet so many guys who proclaimed to be interested in him. He had to decide who to give the first impression rose. He was sure the majority of the men that came to the show didn’t intend to pursue a relationship, they just wanted the fame and promotion that came with the show. He had to chose carefully. One by one Theo met his suitors but one of the caught his eye for the very first moment that he exited the limo.

Stiles waited in his limo to met Theo (that how his friends referred to him. Yes Stiles had spied Theo on social media, you can’t really blame him.), he was feeling unsure. ‘Why would a guy like him notice a guy like me’ Stiles thought to himself.  
When the limo stared to drive towards the mansion, Stiles prepared himself. He exited the limo and looked at Theo who responded with a big smile. ‘God he is gorgeous’ Stiles thought. He was so caught up with Theo that he almost missed the camera man that had be following him to record the meeting. ‘Do not forget this is a TV show! There are going to be cameras an people following you all the time!!’ Stiles’s mind screamed on the inside.

Stiles was clumsy, and if you put obstacles on his way the catastrophe is guaranteed. So yeah he ended up almost crushing Theo. He fell directly into his arms. Thank heavens that Theo is a strong guy or both of them would be kissing the pavement. 

“Oh god... I’m so sorry” Stiles said getting up. His face was red from the embarrassment. ‘Way to start genius, I’m so going home tonight’ Stiles thought facepalming himself mentally. 

“That’s fine” Theo chuckled “Are you Ok?, you didn’t get hurt, did you?” Theo asked helping Stiles up. Theo grabbed Stiles arm and he pulled up, while doing so Stiles looked at Theo’s face. They locked their eyes together. ‘Oh wow... he has beautiful eyes’ Theo thought to himself. 

Stiles felt his words die on this throat.Theo was looking at him with intensity. ‘He is totally thinking about what’s a guy like me doing here’ Stiles thought. But he couldn’t break the eye contact. It felt too intimate. Theo’s eyes began scanning Stiles’s face, and they landed on his lips. Stiles did, although he argued that it was involuntary, the only thing you can do when a hot guy is looking at your lips. He wetted them with his tongue. 

What happened next was a first for the show. It was definitely a first for Stiles too. Theo cocked his head to the side, still looking at his lips. Theo’s lips started to part. He grabbed Stiles’s head and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. 

‘OMG! What’s happening!?’ Stiles mind started to scream, but in the end Stiles melted to the kiss. The kiss was soon interrupted when the Show’s host came to try to steer the meeting so the show could continue. 

“That was really unexpected” The host said. “I believe there has never been a quickest kiss in the history of the show” The host chuckled flashing a smile to the camera. ‘Wow, this man really knows how to be in front of a camera’ Stiles thought looking at the man with admiration.

Stiles faced Theo. And much to his surprise, Theo looked embarrassed and nervous. Stiles smiled. He never stopped to think that maybe even The Bachelor could get nervous. The way the show worked was stressful, the poor guy has to choose some random men he met like it was some kind of interview. It couldn’t be easy. 

Stiles could be shy sometimes, but one thing was for sure if he wanted he could talk for hours. So Stiles introduced himself as he had rehearsed with the producers of the show. 

“Hi, my name is Stiles. Well my real name is polish and it’s very hard to pronounce, so I go by the name Stiles” Stiles babbled. “I’m 24 years old and I live in Beacon Hills, California. I’m a crime consultant, which means that I help the police with their investigations and all that, I also do private detective jobs...” Stiles finished his speech. 

Theo smiled, although it looked more like a smirk. ‘God he is so sexy’ Stiles thought. 

“It’s nice to meet you Stiles” Theo said. “I’ll see you inside in a moment” Theo gestured the door of the mansion with his hand, and Stiles went to enter. 

Stiles was received by the other contestants. The kept pestering him about the kiss. He could see some of them eyeing him from the distance. Stiles had a feeling that some of his new roommates were going to make his life hell. 

————————

When all the contestants came to the mansion Theo thanked all of them for coming and the man stared to mingle. Stiles spoke to some of the men. Some were nice enough, others were incredibly irritating. And then there were the dumb ones. You know those guys who only care about their appearance but have no brain. Stiles hates those type of guys. 

Stiles was talking to a guy named Jeremy who was one of the nice ones. He had recently came out of the closet and he said ‘fuck it I’m going to tell all my acquaintances in the most dramatic was possible’. And that’s how he ended on the show. Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned he saw Theo. 

“Hey, wanna talk?” Theo said gesturing towards the backyard. Stiles nodded and followed Theo. They seated on a sofa.

“So, I guess I have to apologise for the kiss before... I don’t know what came up to me” Theo started saying.

“Don’t apologise, I mean, I enjoyed it” Stiles said, assuring Theo that everything was fine. “The rest of the guys didn’t find it so fun, but... in the end this is a battle right? We are all here fighting for you” Stiles said.

Theo smirked. “Are you going to fight for me Stiles?” Theo asked in a seductively manner.

“Only if I see something that it’s worth fighting for” Stiles said seriously. That took Theo by surprise. 

“I believe that the way the show works is that you are the one who is suppose to woo me” Theo continued playfully.

“You are the one who is going to decide who is going to be your next husband, if everything is going accordingly. You have to fight to find what you look for too.” Stiles said. 

Theo looked at Stiles and bit his finger. “Are you going to be a troublemaker?” Theo asked. 

“Oh absolutely!” Stiles answer with a mischievous grin. “Rules are meant to be broken, where is the fun if not?” Stiles said squeezing Theo’s leg. 

“So you are a bad boy?” Theo asked in a hushed voice, getting closer to Stiles’s space. 

“Do I look like a bad boy?, no, I believe you fill more in that category” Stiles answer.

Theo was captivated by Stiles. ‘Oh yeah this is going to be fun’ he thought. They started talking about them, flirting and laughing. There were little touches here and there. On the arm, the leg, they grabbed the other one’s hand. Their faces also got closer and closer. They must have talked for more time that it was allowed because a contestant came and asked if he could steal Theo from Stiles. 

‘No you can not, go away’ Stiles thought. But this was a show and he really couldn’t do anything about it. Theo thanked Stiles for their time and gave him two kisses on the cheek. Stiles for afraid all of sudden. ‘What if he sends me home’ he thought. So he took Theo’s face in his hand and kissed him there in front of the other contestant. Theo made a surprised noise bit kissed back too. 

Stiles broke the kiss and licked his lips. Theo looked hungry. 

“I owned it to you, for before” Stiles said and went inside of the mansion. 

—————————

The night was coming to the end and Theo had to decide who to give his first impression rose to. He has liked some of the contestants, but if he was honest one of them caught his eye from the very beginning. Theo took the rose and went to look for this man. 

Stiles was talking to Jeremy and Dylan, another one of the nice contestants, when he heard a commotion behind him. He turned and saw Theo with a rose on his hand. 

“Stiles will you come with me please?” Theo asked. Stiles nodded. He was out of it. It was like he couldn’t comprehend what was about to happen. They went to one of the rooms of the mansion.

“So Stiles, I really enjoyed our time together, so will you accept this rose?” Theo asked handing him the rose.

Stiles mind came into his senses, he looked at the rose and said “Has anyone actually said no to a rose before? We could do history again” 

Theo chuckled. “I do believe that so people have refused roses yes, although maybe not the first rose. People actually think It’s very important who you give it to.” Theo said 

“I see” Stiles said but still didn’t take the rose that Theo offered.

Theo rolled his eyes bitting his cheek. “I think that the Bachelor has never hit a contestant with a rose before. Would you like to be the first one?” Theo asked defying Stiles.

“No that’s fine, I accept you, I mean the rose obviously” Stiles said while taking the rose. He pulled the rose to his nose to smell it. Theo went for a kiss and Stiles was happy to comply.

‘I got the kiss and he didn’t send me home on the first night. I believe this is a success’ Stiles thought deepening the kiss. 

And that’s how the first show ended with a romantic kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took so long to update, I didm't know what to do for the first date. I'm sorry if there are mistakes with the bachelor format and how the dates are supposed to go and all that, i'm trying to do it as closer to reality as possible.

Stiles woke up with the sun rays entering through the window in his room. The contestants have been separated in groups of four and have been given a room to sleep in west wing of the mansion. Theo had his own suit on the east side.

Stiles was happy that he got to share his room with Dylan, one of the guys he made a friendly contact with the night before, but he had bad vibrations from one of his roommates. Jared. He was a muscular black man, he also worked in a gym as Theo, and he had been looking at Stiles with a funny face since they distributed the rooms. 

Of course Stiles had to be right. His instints never fail.

“Hey first rose, how did you sleep?” Jared asked in a mocking tone.

“Well enough” Stiles answered, not really wanting to engage in a conversation.

“Let’s see how the group date goes today, I can’t let you take the lead from me” Jared continued saying looking at Stiles with a superirity gaze.

Yep. Stiles hated the guy. 

All the contestants reunited in the living room. The camera men and the rest of the staff were preparing all the equipment to record. It was weird to see how everything worked behind cameras. 

When cameras begin to roll, a guy called Armando found a group date card. It said that we had to dress in sportswear as the date was going to be in a gym.

Stiles was not surprised. Theo was a gym instructor afterall, if you have to choose a man to marry, i’d better be someone who has the same hobbies as you. 

Stiles was probably not going to win this date though… he was sure that the majority of the other guys excercised more than him. He was part of the Lacrosse team in high school with Scott and Liam, and he had taken self defense classes, to be able to fight and defend himself in case he encountered some danger in his job, but this is different. He was not a very muscular man, as many guys who he was competing with. He is not good lifting weights or whatever. 

Man the things you do to impress the guy you liked, becase Stiles was no quitter, he was goint to impress Theo.

Stiles got dressed with a sleveeless t-shirt and gym pants and went to the front door, where a bus was taking them to the gym.

Theo was waiting for them there. He was looking really hot. In fact, the other guys were wearing nice gym outfits too. Stiles was glad that Lydia had been the one in charge of his wardrobe for the show. She said that the look he was wearing enhanced his arms, hips and what she claimed was the most important thing, his ass. He was going to have to find a reason to shove his fabulous (Lydia´s and Malia’s word, not his) ass in front of Theo, that might give him points.

When they arrived to the gym, Theo greeted them. “Good morning guys, I hope you slept well because we are going to sweat a little this morning” He said. ‘I want to sweat with you every morning, but doing a very different type of excercise’ Stiles thought to himself. Some of the guys groaned out loud, including Stiles, Theo just laughed

After entering the gym center, which by the way was huge, Stiles saw that there was a circuit already set up. This was still a show after all, the competition was important. 

“As you can see everything is already prepared for a little game, I wanna test your stanima, and your phisical abilities.” Theo explained. “There will be five teams of five people and the winner of each team will compete with the other winners. The final champion will get a private coaching session with me and diner” Theo said suggestively.

Stiles was very motivated. the date Theo described was basically the script from a porn movie. Stiles really wanted to be the co-star in this specific scenario.

His team was diversed, there were two boys, Louis and Lorenzo who looked more or less manageable for Stiles to win against them. Pietro the italian contestant had an amazing body, he was a model afterall, so Stiles deduced that he spent a lot of time in the gym, he was going to be tough. But of course luck was not going to be on Stiles’s side this time. Because his other teammate was no other than Jared. Yes, gym’s instructor and officialy Stiles’s least favourite person on the mansion, Jared. There was no way he could win against him. 

But Stiles was determined to prove Theo that he wanted to fight for him, so he was going to do his best, even if he didn’t get the one-on-one date, he didn’t want to be sent home in the next rose ceremony.

Stiles’s team was the last one to participate in the game, so far each winner of the other groups had shown great phisical abilities. If it wasn’t for the fact that Stiles was nervous about his own performance he would have enjoyed watching the other men display their muscles and bodies.Theo clearly did cheering for the other contestants. It made Stiles jelous. He knew that he had no right to be, Theo and he had a great connection last night, he was the first impression rose, but the show was just starting, and in the end Theo could feel a bigger connection with anyone else.

Stiles was absorted in his thoughts when he felt a pat on his back. “Well rosie it seems that you are not getting this rose afterall” Jared said in his usual mocking tone.

“What’s your problem dude, I did nothing to you, stop being a dickass.” Stiles said back. He hated bullies. Stiles did a research on the show before coming and he found a patron. In every season there was a bully, someone who always thought they were better than the rest, someone who the audience hated but the Bachelor/Bachelorette liked and they usually got to the final steps on the show. Stiles was really hoping this was not the case for Jared because was fed up with the man. 

But the show loved the drama and the confrotation between the contestants so obviously the camera men were recording their interection and they alerted Theo of their discussion.

“Is everything okay here?” Theo asked in a diplomatic way.

“Yeah, of course, just a healthy rivalry before playing” Jared answered flashing a charming smile at Theo. Theo looked suspicious at him.

“Stiles?” Theo asked him.

“Yeah, yeah, we are ready to go” Stiles said. He refused to engage in the drama. Stiles knew that Theo was not dumb, he will realize what kind of person Jared is.

“Okay, you’re next” Theo said smiling.

The game consisted in five challenges. First a dance routine, to see the contestants coordination and sense of movement. Stiles is a pretty good dancer so he hopes he won’t suck at it. Second, running on the treadmill, Stiles did a lot of running in his high school days, he would have to thank Coach when he came back home. Third, push ups. And here started the difficuly part. Fourth, a circuit with obstacles, that required the contestant to jump and use different machines from the gym. And finally Fith, lifting free weights.

Stiles’s team took position to do the dance, they had to follow the instructions of a coach of the gym while Theo looked and examined them. The dance was easy, he could see that some of his companions moved like robots prompting laughter on the rest of the contestants and Theo. But Stiles was killing it. he was enjoying it too, and so was Theo who looked at Stiles eating him with his eyes. When Stiles started to move his hips everyone cheered on him, and Theo was bitting his lower lips completely hooked on his performance.

Once the dance ended they went to the treadmills. They had to run some miles and therefore some could take advantage from the others if they ran faster. Stiles ran like a werewolf was trying to catching him from behind and he finished first, although he was exhausted. 

Seeing Stiles get ahead of him angered Jared so he tought of a way to get rid of Stiles. When he joined Stiles doing the push ups he step on Stiles’s hand cautiously so it could be seen as an accident. But it had the desired effect because Stiles hit the floor in pain. 

Stiles got furious. “What the hell man!! What did you do that for!?” Stiles shouted.

“it was an accident” Jared answered.

“Accident my ass” Stiles said. He was so tired he didn’t want to deal with the other one’s bullshit.

“What happened?” Theo asked checking on Stiles. “Are you hurt?” Theo asked sounding concerned.

“It was an accident Theo really, I was going fast I didn’t realice that I hit him” Jared claimed. Stiles huffed annoyed and rolled his eyes.

Theo looked at Stiles with a serious expression. “Come on up” He said while helping Stiles up. “I don’t have another choice I will have to disqualify both of you” Theo said.

“What!? There’s no need for that we can continue with the game” Jared complained.

“Theo…” Stiles mumbled looking at the Bachelor. Stiles didn’t want him to think that he was conflictive. Theo looked at Stiles with a sad face.

“Stilinski and I can solve this, there’s no need for that, we can play another game and the one who wins can get a chance at a date with you” Jared said.

“What kind of game?” Theo asked.

“How about deadlifts?” Jared suggested. 

‘Oh no. No way I can win at that’’ Stiles thought. He looked desperatelly around the gym, trying to find something he could do. Oh.

“Boxing” Stiles said. Theo, Jared and some of the other contestants looked at him with a surprised face.

“Boxing? Are you sure?” Jared asking with a mocking smile on his face.

“Stiles boxing is complicated, It could be dangerous…” Theo explained, obviously not very happy with his choice.

“I know the rules, if it’s okay I preffer it” Stiles said looking at Theo giving him a nod. ‘Trust me’. Stiles thought.

“Okay. Lorenzo, Pietro, Louis, you finish the challenge and then we have the boxing match.” Theo claimed.

Pietro won. So he joined the rest of the winners. The last place will be for Stiles or Jared.  
“Okay so you know the rules, I’ll be the referee, If I see someone is about to lose I will stop the match, I don’t want to have someone seriously hurt today.” Theo said. “Okay start”

“Come for me rosie” Jared hushed so only Stiles could hear it.

Stiles was analyzing the way Jared moved, which hand he favoured. He learned that having all the facts could help him. In the end Jared got tired of waiting and shot the first punch. Stiles had been waiting for it so he dodged it. he took the change and before Jared could retreat to his corner he punched him on the side, destebilising him. Stiles punched him again on the face, and Jared had to take steps back.

Jared looked at Stiles with surprised face, he was definately not expecting him to know how to fight. Theo was looking at him too with interest. And the rest of the contestants were cheering on him.

“Where did you learn how to fight?” Jared asked. Anger on his face.

“Coworker of my dad in the sheriff’s departmet, Parrish is basically my big brother, he was special ops in the army” Stiles said. Jared looked completely unamused and Theo smirked clearly liking cocky Stiles.

Stiles was good at fighting, but in the end Jared was stronger and fitter than him. So when he couldn’t dodge one of Jared’s punches Stiles hit the ring. Jared saw the opportunity and hit Stiles hard, his teeth protector went flying. Jared was ready to lend another punch to finish Stiles but Theo grabbed his arm.

“Stop” Theo looked at Jared seriously.The crowd cheered for Jared and Theo picked Stiles up.

“I really thought I had a chance” Stiles said touching his head. 

Theo smiled. “You were great you impressed me.”

“Yeah, but I’m not going to have that private session” Stiles said touching Theo’s chest.

Theo smirked. “You’ll get another chance, don’t worry”. Theo said. “It seems you saw something worth fighting for, didn’t you?” Theo teased Stiles.

Stiles laughed. “You are worth it” Stiles said seriously looking directly into Theo’s eyes. Theo smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

In the end, a guy named Asher won the one-on-one date. Stiles was glad that it wasn’t Jared. 

That night they had the rose ceremony. Five more guys were going to leave. Stiles was confident that he would get a rose, but in the actual ceremony everytime they don’t say your name and you see less and less roses, it’s inevitable to feel nervous. But Stiles didn’t have anything to worry about.

“Stiles” Theo called. Stiles smiled and went to him. “My fighter” Stiles smiled.”Would you accept this rose?” Theo asked. 

“I would have kicked your ass if you didn’t ask” Stiles said, causing Theo to chuckle. “Yes, I accept your rose” Stiles answered taking the rose from Theo’s hand. They hugged each other. “God you smell good” Stiles said out loud without meaning to. Theo laughed and winked at him. Stiles went back to his place.

When there was only one rose left, the host came to announce that the people who didn’t get a rose would be sent home. 

Stiles was nervous because Jared had not recieved a rose yet. He would enjoy the show more if he left. But of course they had to go with the drama.

“Jared” Theo said giving him the last rose.

The camera man took a full shoot of stiles who had to control himself to not scream in frustation.

And that’s how the second week of the Bachelor ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! tell me if you did or leave kudos if you want so I know that there are people interested in the fic
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles had a good feeling about this week. Even though he didn’t win the last group date, Theo said that he was impressed with his boxing skills. He just had to keep fighting.

He woke up and got ready to see what today’s plan was. Jared looked at him with a nasty gaze. God, Stiles really wished that Theo would realize that Jared was such a douchebag, even if Stiles and Theo didn’t ended up together, the Bachelor deserved someone better than Jared.

Stiles saw that the rest of the contestants gathered at the living room, but when he was going to join them, he got intercepted by one of the show’s employees.

“Stiles you come this way” The man said, and Stiles followed behind.

For a moment he got scared, maybe they were going to send him home, but before he got the chance to overthink it, the staff gave him a card.

“You have to read it out loud for us to record you” One of the employees explained.

Stiles read the card on autopilot. “Dear Stiles, I think is time we get to know each other better. Wear a cap.” 

Stiles relaxed, he got the one-on-one date! He was going to spent the day with Theo. Stiles was very excited.

“Get dressed we are leaving in a hour” One of the producers said.

“U-Um… It’s informal right? If I have to wear a cap…” Stiles said and the producer smiled and nodded.

Stiles got ready for his date, he was curious about where it would be. It had to be somewhere where they will be exposed to a lot of sunlight, that would be the reason why the cap was important, but It couldn’t be the beach because no one told him he needed a swimsuit. Maybe it was a nuddist beach. He wouldn’t mind get to know Theo in one…

In the end he wore jeans and a polo shirt. He is not a very stylish person, Theo had to know the real him. He was glad that he brought his Mets cap with him. Stiles hoped it would bring him luck.

He met Theo on the entrance. He was wearing similar clothes so Stiles breathed out in relief. They saluted the other and Theo gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek.

Theo noticed his cap. “Nice cap, Mets fan?” Theo asked with a smile.

“Yeah the biggest, I love baseball actually.” Stiles responded.

Theo chuckled. “I have a feeling you are going to like this date, come on, jump inside” Theo said gesturing to the car.

Once inside the vehicle, Stiles tried to deduce their destination catching a glimpse at the GPS, but he got distracted when Theo’s hand brushed his. Stiles met Theo’s eyes and the later grunted and looked at his window.

‘is he really afraid to hold my hand? Does he really think that i’m going to turn him down?’ Stiles’s thought. Stiles was no coward so he took the Bachelor’s hand and interwined their fingers. Theo smiled at him. The smiled turned to a smirk and Stiles wasn’t fast enough to stop Theo from stealing his cap.

“Hey give it back” Stiles chuckled.

“How does it look on me?” Theo asked seductively. 

“You look hideous” Stiles lied snorting.

“Really?” Theo teased.

“Yes really, and stealing is bad-“ Stiles was interrupted by Theo’s lips on him. Theo kissed slow and intense and Stiles was very into it. 

Theo ended the kiss bitting his lower lip, and Stiles was really turned on. Be gone chofer, Theo and Stiles alone in the car sounds like a great date already. But at that momento, the car came to a stop and Theo unbelted his seatbelt. 

Stiles blamed the dizziness he felt due to the kiss and Theo’s presence in general, but he was confused as why the car stopped at the Dodger Stadium. 

“Are you really that jealous of my cap that you made us stop to buy yourself a much less cooler one here?” Stiles teased Theo.

Theo snorted. “Actually I’m keeping this one and i’m going to buy you one so you remember the date and so you wear my team’s colors too.” Theo said.

And then something clicked in Stiles’s mind. “This is our date!! OMG! Are we having a date in a Baseball Stadium? This is a dream come true!” Stiles said excitingly. Stiles hugged Theo who laughed out loud. 

“Come on, come on! The Stadium is waiting for us! Are we going to meet someone from the team!?” Stiles beamed.

“You’re acting like a five year old!” Theo happily said.

“Get used to it!” Stiles responded taking Theo’s hand and pulling him in the direction of the entrace.

‘I think i would like to get used to it’ Theo thought to himself. He loved that it was so easy with Stiles, he didn’t understand why he felt so connected to him that first night, but he was liking the detective more and more every day. Right now no one could compare to Stiles. Their chemistry was so obvious. There was this electricity when they touched and everything lighten up inside Theo when they kissed. But he had to control himself because there were other boys also in the race for his heart. He still needed to uncover what was underneath Stiles Stilinski. But he had a good feeling about it.

Inside the Stadium they met one of the Dodgers’s technical trainers. They were shown the Stadium and its different rooms. Theo couldn’t help the fond feeling inside him everytime Stiles sqeezed his hand or his arm in an exciting gesture. He was having fun and Theo was glad of it.

The last part of the tour was in the field. Stiles knew that they would probably have to do a demostration, and he was so ready for it. He was great at baseball.

“How about we play some, Stiles I can see that you are knownledgeable in baseball, but have you ever played?” the trainer asked

“Actually I have, I used to play the little league of my town.” Stiles responded

“Really?” Theo asked surprised, he thought that Stiles was a mere fan.

The trainer laughed. “Well Theo played also the little league of his school, he was pretty good, let’s see what you can do” The trainer added.

Stiles winked at Theo who snorted at his ‘boyfrined?-lover?’.

“I’ll be the pitcher, let see what you can do with a bat Raeken” Stiles said sugestively at Theo who smirked accepting the challenge.

Stiles took position and warmed up a little bit. ‘Game on Theo’ Stiles thought.

Theo was also prepared to bat the ball. He was shocked though, when the ball passed by his side, because he didn’t see it coming. ‘What the hell’ The Bachelor thought.

“Strike!” The trainer shouted. “That was great Stiles” 

Theo looked at Stiles with his eyes and mouth wide open. “Is there something you can’t do?” The Bachelor asked smiling brightly.

“I faint at the sight of blood” Stiles confessed out of the blue and Theo laughed out loud.

Stiles won and Theo was proud of his lover, he was very skilled at baseball. In fact the trainer of the team told them that Stiles had the level to play in a secondary league. Stiles said that he thought about pursuing a career in baseball when he was younger but in the end things didn’t turned out the way he wanted.

When they were going to leave, Stiles grabbed Theo’s hand and pulled The Bachelor closer. The contestant kissed his lover full on the lips. After separating Theo looked at Stiles with a questioning gaze.

“Catch me” Stiles said before sprinting towards the first base. Theo understood what Stiles wanted and started running after him. But Stiles was faster.

“Home run” Stiles said smirking at Theo. 

Theo laughed and grabbed Stiles to kiss him, he hugged him and put him up in the air doing circles. Stiles laughed. The contestant jumped tangling his legs on Theo’s hips, The Bachelor holded Stiles in place to prevent him from falling, and their lips met again. They were both incredibly happy. 

They had to leave the filed though, becase there was a match that afternoon. Stiles beamed with emotion when Theo told him that they had tickets to see it in the vip zone.

It felt like an actual date, like there were no cameras recording them, just a couple enjoying a baseball match, and sharing their food and beer. Stiles was on cloud nine, it was just perfect.

The final part on the one-on-one date was a private dinner in a fancy decorated garden near the stadium. Before joining Theo stiles got dress in an elegant blue suit. Theo was wearing a nice tailored grey suit that enhanced his muscular arms.

Stiles was a little bit nervous about this part of the date. He would have to open up about his life, what his expectations were, he was afraid of the possibility of discovering that he and Theo might not be as compatible as he hoped.

Theo broke the ice. “So, you told me you were from little town here in California, and that you lived with your dad and had very good friends at home” Theo recapitulated from their previous conversation the night they met.

“Yeah, I guess I should have told you, but I didn’t want to scare to off, my dad it’s actually the Town’s Sheriff…” Stiles confessed.

Theo was taken aback but not in a bad way. “Then I guess I have to be carefull when I meet him in hometowns” Theo said.

“When?” Stiles said hopefully. ‘He likes me, he likes me!’ Stiles brain screamed.

Theo realized what he said and he huffed a laugh. He looked at Stiles before taking a sip of his wine, telling him with his eyes, ‘I like you don’t mess it up’. Theo knew he revealed too much but there was no way he could hide how happy Stiles made him feel.

“I guess we can toast for that” Stiles said taking with wine glass.

“For what?” Theo asked.

“For us” Stiles responded connecting his eyes to Theo’s. Theo bachelor clinked his glass with Stiles’s. “Yeah, for us” The Bachellor confirmed. 

“And what about you? Your family and friends?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t have the best relationship with my parents, but I have and older sister, Tara. I really love her we’ve always been each other’s support.” Theo said. “What about your mother?” The Bachelor asked.

Stiles breathed out. It was hard to talk about her, and even more knowing that there were people recording them. But it was only natural to talk about this with your potentional partner. “She died when I was ten” Stiles muttered.

Theo closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to revive bad memories” The Bachelor said taking Stiles’s hand in his to sqeeze it gently. 

“It’s Ok. She died of an ilness, I have great memories with her, losing your mother is hard doesn’t matter how old you are, but I think she would be happy seeing who I’ve become” Stiles said his eyes watering. 

“I’m sure she is. She had an extraordinary kid.” Theo reassured Stiles.

Stiles smiled fondly at his lover. “I think she would have liked you” Stiles whispered.

“Stiles…” Theo said looking at Stiles with emotional eyes. Theo moved his chair till he was next to the contestant and caressed Stiles’s face with his hand. The moment was so intimate that even the camera crew where caught up in it. This show was always full of drama and fake people, watching something so pure was unusual. 

The couple leaned towards the other in a passionate kiss. The moment felt so real, but Stiles didn’t want Theo to think that he was doing a pity show so he would gain some points.

“I don’t want you to pity me” Stiles started saying. Theo opened his mouth to protest, but Stiles continued saying. “I know I know, what I mean is that I want us to have a great time. Tell me something you like about me. It can be my ass, I know I have a wonderfull ass.” 

Theo chuckled. ‘This boy is ridiculous, God I adore him’ Theo thought to himself.

“Actually I quite enjoy your eyes” Theo said and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Come on, they are beautiful, perfect for you to do the puppy eyes” Theo said.

“Well your eyes are beautiful too Theo, and I don’t fall for puppy eyes, just so you know. I had practice with my best friend who is actually a werepuppy.” Stiles said. Theo snorted. 

Theo took the rose that was on top of the table. “This is not a pity rose, It’s a I had an incredible day with you, rose. I really want to continue this with you Stiles. I like you. Would you accept this rose?” Theo asked.

Stiles smiled. “Yes, I would love too” He responded giving Theo a chaste kiss. Stiles then noticed something behind Theo.

“What is it with the cozy divan in the corner?” Stiles asked. Theo turned his head and looked at the mentioned piece of fourniture.

“I don’t know, in case we want to lay and relax” Theo answered.

Stiles smirked. “Want to join me?” He asked getting up from the table and walking in the direction of the divan. 

Theo followed his lover. Stiles kissed Theo in front of the divan and fell backwards taking Theo with him who ended up on top of his contestant.

The kiss deepened. Stiles took Theo’s jacket out and The bachelor did the same with Stiles’s. The make out session was heated. 

“Are you an exhibicionist?” Theo whispered amused into Stiles’s ear so the microphones wouldn’t hear.

“Didn’t think I was, but I can’t keep my hands off you” Stiles answered. 

Theo smirked and kissed Stiles hard. ‘He really has a wonderful ass’ The Bachelor thought. Stiles was enjoying Theo’s arms and back.

They had to stop much to their dissapointment, because being recorded with a hard on in their pants was not how they wanted to appear on TV.

The drive back home was in silence. But one of those silences that are nice, because there was just no need to say anything. The day was perfect.

At the mansion Theo gave Stiles a seet kiss on the lips and headed to his suite. Stiles entered the mansion and was intercepted by some of the other contestans who wanted to know how was the date. Stiles didn’t want to share it with anyone. He got rid of his roommantes telling them that the date was great and that he was very tired. Stiles wasn’t even bother by the looks that Jared was giving him. 

Stiles was falling in love with Theo. And so was Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that It took me so long to update. Even though i'm in quarantine I still have to work. i'm going to try and write the next chapter soon. Don't worry I will finish this story.
> 
> I hope everyone is safe. Stay home is the only way we have to help everyone’s sanitary system. We'll beat this.
> 
> If you liked the chapter you can give kudos or comment. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Violence in this Chapter. If you have seen Teen Wolf's Season Five you will get the references.

Stiles woke up feeling tired. The truth is that he has been having some trouble sleeping. He has suffered from insomnia ever since his mother died, and sharing a room with the other contestants was not helping with the problem.

At least he didn’t have to worry about not being rested today. He was incredibly lucky to have been the first one-on-one date with Theo, but The Bachelor had the right to have more dates with other contestants, so while Theo spent the day away, the rest of the participants hang out together and get to know each other.

Stiles put on his swimn suit and a T-Shirt. The producers told them that they could use all the facilities of the mansion, and Stiles is ready to have a relaxing day on the pool. But the world had different plans for Stiles.

“Hey Stiles, you slept well?” Jared asked in what appeared to be a nice and friendly manner. But Stiles is a great judge of character. This man is so fake. He is the type of guy who only came to the show to become famous and gain more instagram followers.

Stiles was determined not to create any drama, but this man was making things very difficult for him. Stiles didn’t know how long it would take for him to explode.

“Yeah, everything is great” Stiles responded with an _innocent_ smile _._

“You didn’t tell us anything about your one-on-one. Everyone is sharing how their dates went, you should do the same.” Jared argued.

“I don’t think is any of your business. Focus on your relationship, and i’ll focus on mine.” Stiles said annoyed. He is not an unfriendly person, but he can’t stand him so he was not going to pretend to like him.

“I just think that you are kinda problematic. I’m trying to be your pal, we are competing but we don’t have to be enemies Stiles.” Jared allegued.

Stiles stopped. He turned to look at Jared with an incredulous face. “Are you serious? What the hell is wrong with you, since the second night you’ve been all over me, bothering me and picking up fights.” Stiles angrily said to his roommate.

“i think you’re exaggerating Stiles, i’m trying to be a nice roommate communicating with you, so we can solve our problems. You think you are Theo’s favourite and you threat the rest like they are beneath you.” Jared said.

Stiles was speechless _. ‘What the hell is happening? He lives in a fucking different dimension. Does he actually belive what he says!?’_ Stiles’s mind screamed.

“Look…” Stiles started to say, ready to give Jared a piece of his mind. But then in the corner of his eye Stiles saw the _camera_. The camera staff had been recording quietly, not missing a moment of their discussion. ‘ _OMG… i fell in his fucking tramp, this is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to make me look like an unstable person. No freaking way.’_ Stiles thought.

Stiles took a breath to calm himself. Nobody was going to trick him. Nobody. “I’m sorry” Stiles said and Jared looked taken aback. “if that’s the image you have on me it’s quite the opposite to what I really am. I’m a very lovable person I assure you. Come on, let’s go to the pool, let’s have some Margaritas together.” Stiles said with his best fake-charming smile. Stiles had been lying to his father, the freaking _sheriff,_ since he was toddler, he is a master of deception.

Stiles grabbed Jared by the arm pulling him outside towards the pool bar. Jared looked annoyed, he knew that Stiles didn’t fall on his tramp.

Jeremy the guy Stiles made friends with on the first night was also on the pool. On what appeared to be his third Piña Colada.

“Hey Jeremy how is it going?” Stiles saluted the contestant. The camera staff had followed him outside. Stiles hated to pretend but he knows that if the audience take Jared’s side on the conflict his reputation was going to be defiled. He had to play nice and amicable with everyone. At least with Jeremy it was easier to pretend, Stiles actually liked the guy.

“Hey! Stilesss” Jeremy saluted back. _‘Yep he is drunk’_ Stiles amusingly thought. “Come drink with me” Jeremy happily said.

“What do you fancy? I’ll get you a drink Jared” Stiles said.

“Nah it’s fine. I’m going to the pool, see you later.” Jared said before leaving and clearly unamused about not getting his way.

“He is just jealous of you” Jeremy claimed while taking a sip of his drink.

“I just don’t get why, i mean, there are other guys here with who Theo has a good relationship, why me?” Stiles explained.

“Stiles if we had to bet about who we think is going to win right at this moment, you’ll win the bet” Jeremy said surprising Stiles. “And there are boys here who don’t want that to happen, when they first saw you they thought that you would be eliminated fast, and now you’re their biggest threat.” Jeremy concluded.

“Doesn’t seem to be bothering you” Stiles said.

“If you are the one he wants, i’m Ok with that, and I happen to think that you are a great guy.” Jeremy said. Stiles smiled back at him. “Just be careful with him, because he is bad-mouthing you to the rest of the contestants” Jeremy adviced.

“I don’t really care about what they may think of me” Stiles muttered.

“Yeah, but you care about what Theo thinks” Jeremy said and Stiles froze. He hadn’t thought about the possibilty of the other contestants spreading rummors or lying to Theo about him. In fact that type of strategies were used a lot on the show.

Jeremy must had realised that Stiles was getting worried so he tried to calm his friend. “Don’t worry, if Theo confronts you any day, just tell him the truth, he will believe you. Trust me.” Jeremy claimed.

The rest of the day was way calmer that Stiles thought it would be. He confirmed what Jeremy said about some of the other contestants being jealous of him, but he was nice with everyone in front of the cameras, so the day felt like a success.

After such an stressfull day, Stiles should have been exhausted. But he couldn’t sleep. Hours passed but he just couldn’t, so he decided to walk around the mansion for a bit. They were not allowed to leave their rooms at night, and Stiles was pretty sure that there was security preventing the contestants for leaving, but he needed to get out of the bedroom.

It was weird to see the Bachelor mansion in the dark. Stiles thought that it would be best to go to one of the balconies facing the backyard of the mansion. When he arrived he saw an empty chair, Stiles sat on it and sighed out loud.

“You shouldn’t be here” a voice said starling Stiles. Stiles turned to the right and saw a figure.

“Theo!?” Stiles asked surprised.

“Hello Stiles” The Bachelor said smiling at his lover.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked. He wasn’t expecting to find Theo outside of his room, his suite was on the other side of the mansion.

“i could ask you the same thing, but then again you did tell me that you liked to break the rules” Theo said teasing Stiles.

Stiles huffed a laugh. “i’m pretty sure you are breaking the rules to. Don’t you have like a nice big suite all for yourself?” Stiles asked. Theo nodded with a sad expression. “What’s wrong? Tell me” Stiles demanded in a sweet tone.

“It’s nothing. I should probably leave, if someone caught us we could get into a lot of trouble” Theo said walking towards the exit.

Stiles didn’t want Theo to leave. A moment like this, without the cameras around, it was too good to pass it out. Also, Theo looked sad and Stiles wanted to help him. “I have imsomnia” Stiles confessed. Theo stopped and turned around to look at Stiles. “it’s a safe mechanism of my brain, i can’t get bad dreams if i don’t fall sleep.” Stiles explained.

“You have nightmares too?” Theo asked softly.

“Too?” Stiles asked back. Their eyes met and Stiles motioned to the chair next to him. Theo knew that they were breaking the rules, that it wasn’t fair for him to meet with Stiles without the cameras, but he wanted to talk to him. The pull inside Theo that directed him towards Stiles was stronger than the little voice in his head telling him to go back to his room.

“I have nightmares sometimes. Bad experiences in my teen years left me some aftermaths” Theo confessed.

“Yeah, same here. It started when my mom died, I had panic attacks and nightmares, but then when I was seventeen…” Stiles explained. Theo attentive listened.

“What happened?” Theo asked. Stiles was debating what to do. It was too soon to tell Theo something so personal about him, and it could scare the Bachelor making Theo have to send Stiles away.

“I-I don’t, I don’t want you to fear me Theo… I don’t want to lose you” Stiles said.

“Stiles I could never be afraid of you, in fact, you should be the one afraid of me.” Theo proclaimed.

“I killed a man” Stiles confessed. Theo was astonised. “It was self defense. A man my father arrested escaped and went after me to make my father pay. He kept repeating that he was going to kill me and then my father a-and” Stiles took a breath. Theo grabbed Stiles hand and sqeezed it. “I hit him with a pipe and he fell from the second floor. He died.” Stiles explained.

“it was self defense! You were only protecting yourself! Stiles you can’t blame yourself for that!” Theo argued.

“I did for some time. especially because it might have been an accident but I wanted him dead Theo. I didn’t want him to come after my dad.” Stiles said.

Theo took Stiles’s face in his hands, forcing the contestant to look him in the eyes. “Not guilty Stiles. You did what you had to do.” Theo claimed cleaning with his fingers the tears that Stiles was crying.

“I attacked two man when I was sixteen. They didn’t hurt me but the hurted my sister so I went after them. It was a dark time for me Stiles. I was full of range, I could’ve killed them” Theo said.

“What did they do?” Stiles asked.

Theo took a breath. “My sister, Tara, was in her first year of college, and she went to a party. She was nervous because she liked one of her classmates. They wanted to take advantage of her, but my sister fought and she fell into a well. They just left her there to die. I was the one who found her, and she told me with the little strength she had who was responsible. I wanted them to pay.” Theo confessed.

“Theo…” Stiles hugged his lover.

“They sent me for a few moths to a reformation school. I-it’s just that sometimes I dream about not arriving on time to save Tara or losing control an actually killing them” Theo said “There’s darkness inside me”

“Oh Theo… There’s darkness inside everyone. I have darkness too as I’ve told you. You did wrong and you payed for it. i’m not going to let you fall back into that, i’m going to look out for you.” Stiles said with determination. 

“You promise?” Theo asked.

“Yes, I promise you” Stiles proclaimed. Stiles and Theo’s lips met on a kiss.

The pair kissed each other with passion and desperation. They both needed to _feel_ , they were not close enough although they were on each other’s lap. They needed to touch more, although their hands were all over the other, caressing every inch of their lover. Their tongues fought for control on the other one’s mouth. It was intimate.

“Stiles…” Theo said between kisses. The Bachelor didn’t expect to find someone like Stiles in a place like this, it really felt like he found the person he should be with. “Stiles, I-I…” Theo tried to tell his lover how much he _liked_ him but the couple was interrupted when they heard steps coming their way.

“Oh god… the guard!” Stiles whispered acting fast and grabbing Theo to hide themselves behind a column.

Stiles hugged the Bachelor to keep him close so they wouldn’t be caught. They heard the guard coming inside the balcony but he felt without noticing them.

“That was close” Stiles said softly so the guard wouldn’t hear him.

“Yeah, it was” Theo agreed.

“It pains me but I think it’s time to say goodnight” Stiles said to Theo.

“Yeah, you’re right, we broke enough rules tonight.” Theo said.

“Oh, but wasn’t it fun?” Stiles said suggestively.

Theo huffed a laugh and grabbed Stiles by the hips to put him close. “It really was” Theo admitted. “God… I really want you to come with me to my suite. I really want to use your insomnia for something _productive”_ Theo slowly whispered into Stiles’s ear.

“Mmm… Don’t ask me twice” Stiles responded.

Theo smirked. “Soon” The Bachelor said. “I like you a lot Stiles, you are not going anywhere” Theo said and Stiles responded kissing him again.

“See you” Stiles said letting go of Theo’s hand and walking towards his room.

Stiles couldn’t believe that he told Theo about Donnovan. That was big, but everything turned out good. Theo got him. He was afraid. He understood his dark personality and Stiles felt their connection grow even more.

Stiles entered his bedroom and saw the rest of his roommates sleeping profoundly. He got inside of the bed. Maybe now he would be able to sleep and dream. He would dream about beautiful blue eyes and firm muscular arms pinning him down the bed. That was what dreams were made of.

A few days later Theo finnished with the one-on-one dates and there was a coacktail party before the rose ceremony. Theo talked with some of the contestants who didn’t have the chace to have a date with him. Although the pair kept looking at each other. Eyes searching for the other in a crowded room.

At one point Theo passes next to Stiles. The Bachelor caressed Stiles wrist with his fingers, a little touch that wasn’t even appreciated by the rest of the contestants but that spoke for itself. _I missed you_. _I can’t stop thinking about you. You look great tonight._ Their little night encounter was their secret. No one knew, and no one will.

After the rose ceremony the contestants that didn’t make it said their goodbyes. And the producers told the rest to pack their backs because the next weeks the show was moving to a different location.

Stiles couldn’t waiting to see Theo again, and the Bacheor felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dark part of the chapter (in case you thought that it was a little bit out of context), but as I took the characters from teen wolfI I think I need to explore a little bit their personalities and I wanted them to have some connections with how they are in the show. Anyway, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! if you liked it you can leave a comment so I know that you are enjoying the story. or just kudos if you want.
> 
> Also if you want to help me choose the destiantion of the next episode, you can leave suggestions. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles joined the rest of the contestants in the mansion’s living room. They all had their suitscases with them. The Host was supposed to tell them where they were going to travel for the next weeks.

Stiles was genuinely intrigued to know where they would go, he hadn’t travelled that much in his life due to his father’s job at the Sheriff’s Station.

The Show’s Host entered the living room, cameras following him from behind. “Well, I hope you all have made your bags, we’re going to the Canary Islands in Spain!” The Host proclaimed provoking screams of joy and surprise. _Wow_

_Spain_ , _that is very far away from home_ Stiles thought. Well, Stiles was determined to enjoy the experiece.

“Dude! Spain, that’s awesome, like I’ve never been in South America before!” Kevin one of the contestants said to Stiles.

“Eh… Spain is not in South America Kevin…It’s in Europe, it’s actually next to France.” Stiles responded.

“But they speak spanish… don’t they?” Kevin said and Stiles could only pat the other one’s back watching with atonishment at his roommate’s questioning face.

They exited the mansion and Stiles saw Theo putting his suitcases in one the bans, The Bachelor saw that his suitors were gathering at the entrance and waved at them with a bright smile. In the middle of the crowd, Theo found Stiles, and the crime consultant felt the rest of the crew dissapear. There was only them, Stiles and Theo. _Was he specifically looking for me?_ Stiles thought. Stiles smiled back and The Bachelor winked at him.

“We are going to see him in shirtless soon, Don’t you think it’s marvelous?” Jeremy said into Stiles’s ear starling the later.

“W-what?” Stiles dumbly asked turning his face to his friend.

Jeremy huffed a laugh. “You’re already drooling when you see him with his normal clothes. What are you going to do when you see him shirtless on the beach?” Jeremy teased.

Stiles blushed like a teenager. He hadn’t thought about that. “Like you’re going to keep a straight face” Stiles responded hitting him playfully on the arm causing Jeremy to laugh.

“I’m just saying I think this trip came from heaven, at least I will get to see him semi-naked. Not all of us are going to be lucky enough to enjoy the _full view_ on their _fantasy suite_ date” Jeremy suggestively said.

“Aw Come on! You don’t know that!” Stiles said embarrased pushing Jeremy but remebering what Theo told him in their secret encounter. “ _God… I really want you to come with me to my suite. I really want to use your insomnia for something_ _productive” The bachelor whispered soflty into Stiles’s ear._ That had to mean that Theo was on board on the possibily of them _fonduing_. The thought made Stiles felt a heat in his belly.

“Why are you two talking about fantasy suites?” Jared asked from behind Stiles and Jeremy and making Stiles roll his eyes exasperated. “Are you so sure already that you’re going to get so far in the show? I knew you were presumptuous even if you claimed that you weren’t” The contestant added. _Why is this guy alway looking to pick up a fight with me!_ Stiles thought.

“It was just a joke Jared, my fault, Stiles didn’t say anything” Jeremy allegued defending Stiles. Jared passed between the pair of friends bumping Stiles. Jared’s eyes showed the anymosity he felt towards Stiles. Stiles was really hoping that Theo got rid of Jared, and _fast_.

They all went to the airport to take their flight. It was a long flight and they had to do a scale in Miami, but sixteen hours later they arrived to Gran Canaria’s Airport. The weather was very similar, maybe a little bit drier, but the island looked like Paradise. With all the palm trees, and the beach seemed endless. Their hotel was probaly the luxuriest Stiles had ever been to. It had three swiming pools, a Spa, a big Gym, and a Theather for night shows. Stiles wouldn’t mind if the rest of the show was being recorded in this location.

They checked into the hotel and to Stiles’s luck he shared room with both Jeremy and Dylan, which meant no more sleeping with the enemy in the same room. He could have a week of no Jared. _Yay_.

The morning after all the group gathered at a private room in the hotel. Stiles remebered that in the phase of the show there were one-on-one dates and the group dates for the rest. Stiles was really hoping to get a one-on-one date, he wanted to be with Theo.

The date card arrived and Pietro read the names. But unfortunately, Stiles’s name was on the card. However, _Jared’s_ wasn’t. 

“Looks like Theo wants to see me. Who knows maybe we get to use the hotub.” Jared said looking at Stiles with a challenging face while some of the other contestants were laughing at the joke.

Stiles felt anger overcoming him. He was _jealous_. He hadn’t been until now, but the feeling was undeniably jealousy. Not him. If Theo didn’t want to be with Stiles in the end, he could accept it. but not with Jared.

The group date was to be held first, so Stiles got dressed in his swimingsuit as the staff of the show had instructed them to do, and jumped on the bus that took them to the Maspalomas Beach, one of the most famous beaches in Gran Canaria.

Theo was already there waiting for them and _wow_ , like _wow_ , Stiles hadn’t thought again about what Jeremy said the other day, but there he was, Theo in his swimingsuit wearing a black cap and looking _delicious,_ like a model doing a photoshoot. Stiles obviously knew that Theo was a well-fit man, but those _abs,_ Stiles wanted to trace them with his tongue. Theo was so _freaking_ handsome, such beauty should not be allowed.

“Told you he would look good” Jeremy whispered in his ear and Stiles turned at him smirking.

“Hello gentleman, I hope you rested well last night because I’m going to test your resistance this morning.” Theo said smiling. “We are going to do a little game...” Theo said motioning to a boat which was placed on the shore.

“It’s a gigant banana” Stiles said causing some of his fellow contestants to laugh as well as Theo.

“Yes. it is indeed Stiles” Theo responded. “Have anyone of you ever riden a mechanical bull?” Theo asked.

“You bet I have, I’m from Texas” a guy named Cameron answered.

“Same here, the one who wins is the one who doesn’t fall into the sea.” Theo explained.

Stiles thought it looked fun, at least it was an activity in which no one had and advantage from the rest. The contestants moved towards the banana boat.

“Hey Stiles, don’t you think that Theo looks super hot today?” Asher asked. It surprised Stiles because Asher never talked with him, he was close with Jared, so he usually hung out with him which meant that he didn’t have any contact with Stiles.

“Yeah, absolutely.” Stiles said.

“He totally deserves a hot one by his side, right?” Asher said with a mocking smile looking at Stiles upside down.

Stiles was confused but then he understood. Asher thought that Stiles was not hot enough for Theo. Asher himself was also full on muscle with firm abs, but Stiles was _ordinary,_ Stiles didn’t feel self-concious about his appearance, he was fit enough, he was healthy, but he couldn’t deny that the majority of the guys competing for Theo looked fitter than him. But Stiles liked the way he looked and he was not going to be bullied, when he was about to respond to Asher someone beat him to it.

“I hope you’re not implying that Stiles doesn’t look hot enough for me” Theo said appearing from behind Asher and starling him.

“W-What? No, of course not Theo” Asher said.

“Of course, because Stiles is hot, I think he is and that’s the opinion that matters, right?” Theo claimed grinning at Asher. And Stiles didn’t know how he could be sure, because Theo and him didn’t know each other that well yet, but he saw underneath The Bachelors grin. It was fake, Theo was actually mad at Asher. Theo was mad because Asher insulted Stiles. Stiles felt buttlerflies inside him. Why was it that Theo made him feel like a teenager in love, Stiles didn’t know if that was a good or a bad sign.

“Come on. Lets’s star the challenge” Theo said and to some of the other contestants, who had been watching the confrotation, surprise he took Stiles’s hand and walked towards the banana boat.

“You Ok?” Theo asked in a hushed voice looking at Stiles.

“Yep, perfect” Stiles honestly said smiling at Theo who smiled back.

As Stiles predicted the game was fun, the contestants hold to the boat as they could, but as it had a round shape it was hard to grab it and it didn’t help that the boat moved fast and was wet because of the sea. But Stiles lasted long enough and he was proud on himself. Louis was the last one to fall into the water which basically guaranteed that he would recieve a rose in tonight’s Rose Ceremony, but Stiles was not very preocuppied by it. Theo defended him today which meant that Stiles was still one of the contestants he liked. Anyway, Stiles still had the chance to speak to Theo tonight.

Stiles was more worried about Theo’s date with _Jared_. When the group arrived to the Hotel, Jared was already on the hall, waiting to go to his one-on-one date with Theo. Stiles wanted the date to be a disaster. He wanted Theo to discover how awful Jared was and to send him home tonight.

When Stiles passed through the hall Jared met his eyes and smirked. Stiles held the gaze. “Have fun!” Stiles shouted at Jared. Jared’s expression changed, and he looked pissed. _Mission complete_ Stiles thought. Showing Jared that he was not afraid of him was the better tactic.

Stiles did felt a little bit anxious waiting for Theo and Jared to arrive and for the Rose Ceremony. And although Stiles wanted Jared out of the picture it seemed that Theo did not. The date with Jared when well, Theo liked that he had in common with the contestant their proffesion, which meant that they shared lots of the same interests. Jared was also very good looking, and Theo was attracted to him.

In their date they played beach voleyball and walked together by the shore, enyoing the sunset and talking about themselves.

Evrything was going great, but in the diner portion of their date Theo asked about how the rest of the contestants were relating.

“Oh I think everyone is getting along pretty well” Jared said

“i’m glad to hear that” Theo responded. He got worried when he saw the confrotation between Stiles and Asher that morning on the beach. Theo was not going to allow anyone to bully the others.

“Yes, I mean some are not very talkative and others are quite cocky, but you know it’s their personalities, like Stiles.” Jared said which made Theo choke on the steak he was eating.

“Stiles?” Theo asked. He couldn’t believe it, Stiles was not a bully, Theo was sure of it.

“Yes, I mean he looks like a great guy, you know, it’s just that he acts too confident, like he has already won your heart” Jared allegued.

“Ah, no, my heart is still on the line” Theo responded. And it was true, he liked Stiles but he wanted to get to know the rest of the contestants too. Maybe he could find someone with whom he connected better. Theo thought Jared and him were a good match so he didn’t hesitate to give him a rose.

On the Hotel, the contestants got dressed for the rose ceremony. Stiles opted to wear a blue suit with no tie. When he entered the room in which the Rose Ceremony was to take place he saw Jared and he saw that he had a rose with him. Stiles felt dissapointed, apparently Theo liked Jared and if they were so different how could Theo like Stiles too.

Before giving the roses they had a cocktail party. Theo was talking to some of the contestants, and Stiles wanted, _needed_ , to talk to him. When Stiles saw a chance he went to Theo.

“Hey, wanna talk?” Stiles asked. Theo stood there looking at him until he finally nodded, which Stiles thought it was weird. _Doesn’t he want to talk with me?_ Stiles thought.

They walked to an empty room to talk more privately. When the door closed Stiles hugged Theo resting his face on The Bachelors’s shoulder. “I missed you” Stiles softy said to Theo’s neck. But Stiles could feel that something was wrong, Theo was a little bit tense.

“Thanks for defending me on the beach by the way, I’m glad you think I’m hot” Stiles seductively said and Theo smiled. “What’s wrong?” Stiles asked with a worried face, Theo hadn’t said a word yet.

“Are you cocky?” Theo asked.

Stiles looked at him with and incredulous expression. “Is this some kind of sexual question?” Stiles asked.

“What? No! What are you thinking!?” Theo asked surprised by his lover’s question.

“Why are you asking me that?” Stiles said.

“Jared said that you act as if you have already won the show” Theo said and Stiles understood why Theo was acting weird. Of course Jared bad-mouthed him in their date. _Of course_.

“Ah…” Stiles muttered sitting on the sofa.

“You don’t look surprised” Theo said.

“I’m not… we… Jared and I, don’t get a long very well, I just thought we solved that. I guess that they are people you just don’t click well” Stiles explained.

“I don’t want to be part of any drama” Theo said.

“Me neither, Theo, you think I am lying?” Stiles asked. If Theo believed Jared it would hurt Stiles, but he needed to know, before his feelings evolved more for the Bachelor.

Theo looked at Stiles. “No, not really, I think I’m getting to know you pretty well and you’re not like that” Theo responded. Stiles breathed out, relieved and kissed Theo on the lips.

Once their lips met, Theo’s worries fade away, _No_ , his Stiles wasn’t seeking fame and drama, he really wanted him. The kiss couldn’t be faked, the _desire_ , the _need_ , it was there and Theo needed him too.

“I missed you too” Theo whispered between kisses.

“Finaly” Stiles said bitting his lower lip. Stiles jumped on top of Theo, The Bachelor was seated on the sofa and Stiles put his legs on both sides, trapping Theo and sitting on his lap making their bulges almost touch. Stiles continued kissing Theo.

“Stiles…” Theo warned his lover because the position was quite dangeorous. They were getting excited very fast.

“You were talking about being cocky… and” Stiles said in a hushed voice that lighted Theo on fire making him grab Stiles by the hips, almost touching his butt to pull him even closer.

They continued kissing like that unpreocupaid by the cameras recording them, until they heard a knock on the door. Stiles fastly moved to sit by Theo’s side.

It was one of the contestants asking to talk to Theo. Theo agreed, knowing he spent to much time with Stiles. But before leaving and taking advantage on the fact that the camera crew was moving he grabbed Stiles by the arm and whispered covering their microphones. “The roof, midnight”. And with that Theo left.

During the Rose Ceremony Theo called Stiles. “Stiles”. Theo said rose in hand, the contestant walked towards the Bachelor. “I love how with you things look so simple, Would you accept this rose?” Theo asked.

“Of course” Stiles said taking Theo’s rose with a mischievolous smile.

It surprised Stiles that one of the eliminated contestants of the night was Asher. Stiles felt that Theo had eliminated him for him, and he loved that Theo cared for him that much.

The contestants moved to their rooms. The day had ended, although not for Stiles. He was going to meet Theo again. They were breaking the rules, and it may not be fair for the other people competing, but Stiles couldn’t help it. there was something pulling him towards Theo, he wanted him for real, and he was going to fight with evreything he got.

Lucky for him, both Dylan and Jeremy were fast asleep when he left the room to join Theo on the rooftop. But Stiles didn’t notice that someone saw him and carefully followed him.

Stiles opened the door of the roof and Theo was already there. The Bachelor smiled at his lover and Stiles ran to him to meet him in a kiss. The couple kissed not knowing that Jared was looking at them hiding in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long to update. writing this fic takes a lot of time for me and sometimes I don't find that time. Also sometimes i'm out of ideas about what to do for the next chapter haha
> 
> Anyway...I hope you liked the chapter! I chose the Canary Islands because i'm from Spain and I have visited them many times. I think that they are a beautiful place.
> 
> If you enjoy this story you can leave kudos or comments so I know. it is always appreciated. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles never expected to have this experience when he decided to join the show. He wanted to have fun, get to know new people, maybe have a little promotion for his business too. And he definitely wanted to flirt with Theo. Since the moment Stiles laid his eyes on the Bachelor’s face, he knew that he was going to be _very attracted_ to him, but _this_ , This type of love affair, was one from the movies. One you can only hope to find, who would have thought that Stiles would find it in a TV reality show.

Millions of thoughts circled Stiles’s mind while he was kissing Theo. When Stiles fell, he _fell hard_ , and there was no denying anymore, he had fallen for the Bachelor, he _wanted_ Theo, he wanted to be with him. Now he needed to make Theo fall in love with him too.

Stiles didn’t want to have his hopes up but it seemed as a very feasible thing to do. The way Theo kissed Stiles it meant that The Bachelor had feelings for Stiles as well, there was also the fact that Theo wanted to meet with him in secret, so he surely wanted him.

On the roof Stiles and Theo explored each other’s mouths, pulling their bodies close to the other until not even a piece of paper could fit between them. There were no cameras, no reason to suppress their feelings.

Jared who was watching the couple hidden behind a column next to the roof’s entrance door, couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing. He knew Stiles was Theo’s favourite, that was the reason why he resented the guy, but Jared was not expecting them to be breaking the rules and meeting stealthily. This wasn’t necessarily bad for him though, he could use this in his advantage.

Whilst Jared was scheming what to do with the new information, Stiles and Theo, unawere of the contestant’s presence, continued with their secret date. The Bachelor couldn’t keep his hands off his favourite suitor.

“That’s more like it” Stiles muttered bitting Theo’s right earlobe.

“Stiles…be a good boy” Theo shivered. Stiles was capable of melting his mind and body, Theo doubted that this passion will ever fade between them.

“You deserve to be punished, you were really rude to me before. If you think that I’m going to make things easy for you, you’re wrong gentleman.” Stiles explained lifting Theo’s chin with his finger in a seductibely gesture. Theo’s eyes widened turned on by Stiles’s antics.

“Stiles, you have to understand that you’re not the only whose heart is on the line here, I have to make sure that people’s intentions are legitimate. There are also other contestants who are nice and that I would like to meet.” Theo explained grabbing Stiles by the hip and pulling him close.

“You believed Jared over me” Stiles protested.

“Well sorry, but I like Jared and you guys live with each other, I need to listen to what you all say so I can discover some personality traits that you might want to hide from me” Theo allegued. Jared smirked enchanted to hear that Theo was interested in him.

_Wait_. Stiles tought. “You seriously like Jared?” Stiles questioned making a disgusted face.

“Stiles… yes I do, we have a lot of things in common” Theo responded.

“I don’t understand it. we are so different, How can you like us both?” Stiles asked.

“Look… I really wanna do this right, I came to this show because I wanted to meet someone who could be my perfect match. There are many men here who claim to want me, but I need to get to know them so I can figure out if they are telling the truth.” Theo concluded.

“Yeah but we are worlds apart, we can’t really be both your type” Stiles insisted.

“I don’t really have type, I just want someone who clicks with me” The Bachelor explained. Theo grabbed Stiles to kiss him hungrily again, but Stiles wasn’t so into it anymore. Theo’s words didn’t feel right.

“So we are all the same to you” Stiles said separating from Theo. The Bachelor grunted wanting to continue kissing Stiles.

“It has to be like that, that’s how the show works. I want to be a good Bachelor, they gave a bog opportunity with this.” Theo claimed.

Stiles was getting mad, _so Theo doesn’t feel anything special for me at all?_ Stiles questioned. Theo grabbed Stiles once again to pull him close devouring his mouth. The Bachelor took Stiles’s belt in his hand. _He is just horny! He doesn’t care if it’s me or someone else_ Stiles thought _._

“No, Stop!” Stiles said catching Theo’s wrist.

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted to” Theo asked.

“You wanna do things right yeah?” Stiles asked. He was getting angry, he felt like Theo was using him.

“Yeah, I’ve just told you” Theo asnwered.

“Well if you want to make things right maybe you souldn’t be meeting secretly with a contestant” Stiles argued. The moment Stiles closed his mouth he regretted the words he spoke, they were too accusing.

Theo let go of Stiles with a grimance, taking two steps back putting distance between he and Stiles.

“Theo… wait… I didn’t mean-“ Stiles muttered taking a step closer to The Bachelor. Stiles had always cursed having no filter in his mouth.

Stiles was bothered by The Bachelor’s attitude, he thought that they had something special, Stiles was falling for Theo and hearing him say that he liked others guys made him jealous. Stiles understood what the Show entitled, and he didn’t expect to feel this _mad_ and _frustrated_. It was _fear_. Fear of losing Theo in the end.

“You’re right we shouldn’t be doing this, we have to stop. If someone finds out about this, about _us_ , it would be the end of the Show. I think you better go” Theo proclaimed. Stiles grimaced.

“Fine. You were the one who called me up here anyway” Stiles said not bothering to cover the anger in his voice. Stiles walked towards the door, he took a last glance at Theo who stood in the middle of the room looking with an impassive expression. Stiles huffed out loud and rolled his eyes in an annoyed gesture.

Jared who had been watching the whole exchange descended fast using the stairs with a wicked smile on his face. The night ended up in the best posible way for him. A _fight_ between the lovers.

Stiles, carefully entered his room, without waking up Jeremy and Dylan who were deeply asleep. He laid on his bed fighting the tears that wanted to stream down his face. Stiles couldn’t belive how _cold_ Theo had looked and acted. Maybe this was the end for them.

The next morning came and Stiles didn’t sleep a bit but got up and got dresses for the day ahead. Stiles wasn’t expecting to see Theo today, the Show’s staff had informed them that today some of them were going to be chosen for a one-on-one date, Stiles had already had that opportunity, futhermore with the argument they had last night, Stiles was sure that Theo didn’t want to see him.

Stiles was mad too. Mad at Theo for dismissing him in that way, for making him doubt about what Stiles thought of him. Stiles feared at the begining of the Show that Theo would be the typical fuckboy, only wanting the fame and to fuck with many hot boys. Theo acted as if Stiles wasn’t important to him, he acted as if the only thing that mattered was fooling around with the other contestants. But Stiles was also mad at himself too, for being irrational, but he couldn’t help it, the idea of Theo getting cozy with anyone that wasn’t him; it _pained_ him. He was mad at himself for letting himself fall too deep that fast.

Stiles’s plan for the day consisted in going to the pool and getting drunk with delicious cocktails from the pool bar. Whe Stiles stepped outside of the Hotel’s hall he saw an excited Jeremy coming his way.

“Guess what?” Jeremy said excited.

“They are letting you use the Spa and Massage facilities” Stiles responded tesing his friend.

“That would be totally awesome but no, I have a one-on-one date with Theo!” Jeremy beamed.

Stiles took a smal breath and glanced at his roommate. Jeremy looked happy, he wanted to meet Theo and spend time with him. Then Stiles realised that Theo had been kinda right. There were other people here who wanted to get to know Theo, and they had the right to do it. sure, Stiles didn’t want Theo to end up with someone as unpleasant as Jared, but Jeremy was a great guy, he had been on Stiles’s side from the beginning. Stiles was jealous because he had feelings for Theo, but there were other contestants who had them too. He had to accept it. He had to apologise to Theo too, he totally overreacted. Stiles had also made sexual commnets before, obviously Theo thought that Stiles was more tan okay being a Little bit more intimate, and Stiles was, but his insecurities had ruind everything. Stiles was going to prove him that he cared more about him than the rest.

Stiles smiled. “Have fun, go for it” Stiles honestly responded to Jeremy who smiled back.

Jeremy left in the direction of the Hotel’s entrance, Stiles breathed in and walked towards the bar, his plan for today hadn’t changed. When he arrived at the bar he asked for a drink, when he turned around Stiles found himself in front of Jared.

“Good mornig Stiles, slept well?” Jared greeted.

“Morning, Yes, yes, I slept fine” Stiles responded.

“Did you saw Theo?” Jared asked and Stiles _froze_. Stiles could feel his heart beating fast, He glared at Jared trying to mask his panic. _Jared couldn’t know right?_

“W-What?” Stiles asked.

“You know, in your dreams” Jared answered. _Oh. Oh thank god_. Stiles breathed out, He was being paranoid. If Jared knew that Stiles and Theo had met he would have gone to the producers of the Show inmediately.

“You mean like dirty dreams? Well… perhaps” Stiles responded taking a sip of his drink.

Jared huffed a laugh. “Of course you did” He added and walked towards the pool.

Stiles went to the opposite direction, he needed to relax, this couple of days had been stressful. Stiles seated on a hammock and enjoyed the sun. Spain had a wonderful weather, maybe Stiles could come back here when the Show ended to enjoy the Islands a little bit more.

Stiles also talked with the rest of the contestants, The Show’s staff was always recording in case an argument broke between them. The seeked the drama like hienas. Before lunch one on the Show’s workers came to him and gave him a card. Stiles looked at it confused, they told him to read it. _Stiles, I don’t want us to fight you are very special to me. You are like a volvano ready to erupt, but I like you just the way you are. Let’s take a little adventure. Theo._ Stiles huffed a laugh, smiling sweetly. It seemed that Theo was sad about their fight too.

“You need to be ready in 2h Stiles” one of the employees said. Stiles nodded. Stiles joined the rest of the group.

“You have a date today?” Dylan asked.

“Yes, It appears so” Stiles responded smiling shyly. Stiles saw that some of the contestant murmured and looked at him with fake smiles and annoyed gestures.

Stiles got ready and at the requested time met Theo on the front door. Theo was wearing casual clothes and was speaking with one of the Show’s producers, from a distance Stiles looked at his lover. He looked so handsome it hurted. Theo noticed Stiles and theirs eyes met. Theo grinned not listening to the producer anymore, he gestured Stiles to come closer.

“Hey…” Stiles whispered getting closer. Theo grabbed Stiles’s right hand delicately caressing Stiles’s fingers with his thumb.

“Come on! We have a busy day ahead” Theo claimed intertwining his fingers with Stiles’s. “I hope you don’t get sick in ships” Theo added.

“I don’t think so no, Why?” Stiles questioned.

“Because were going to take a ferry to Lanzarote, it’s another Island. It has a natural park with volvanos.” Theo said excited.

Stiles snorted. _That’s why he compared me with a volcano_ Stiles thought. “Okay then, let’s go”

The car drove to the port and they took the ferry to Lanzarote. The ship was mostly empty, they moved to the Ship’s bow. Theo never let go of Stiles’s hand.

“We had some kind of fight the other night, I don’t want you doubting how much I like you Stiles. And I like you because you’re fun and smart and unapologetic, and that’s freaking attractive, I don’t want you to give up on us” Theo explained.

Stiles sweetly pecked Theo on the lips. “I guess i’m starting to be a little jealous… I really _really_ like you Theo, I’m not giving up on you, on us. You are going to have to bear me for the longest time.” Stiles claimed.

Theo chuckled. “I hope so” He said grabbing Stiles’s by the neck to pull him in a deep kiss which Stiles happily returned. The couple eagerly kissed unpreocupaid about the people watching them. Stiles thought that the scene was very romantic. The ferry then moved a little bit violently which caused Stiles and Theo to lose their balance but as they were holding each other they didn’t end up on the floor. Theo hugged Stiles, pushing their bofies together and resting his chin on Stiles’s collarbone. Stiles relaxed and looked at the horizon, he could see the Island getting closer and closer. Then Stiles chuckled outloud making Theo glance at him with a questioning face.

Stiles grabbed Theo and made him turn around so he was facing the sea while Stiles hugged him from behind, resting his face on Theo’s shoulder. “It’s beautiful” Theo muttered and Stiles hummed in agreement.

“Spread your arms open” Stiles said pushing with his hands Theo’s arms up. “What?” Theo chuckled. Then Theo _understood_. “Why do I have to be Kate Winslet?” Theo asked.

“Because i’m taller and I can pull off DiCaprio better than you” Stiles responded making Theo snort. “Arms up!” Stiles demanded and Theo complied with a grin.

“This is absurd” Theo said laughing.

“It’s something you have to do on a ship. It’s a must!” Stiles proclaimed kissing Theo on the cheek.

When the couple arrived to Lanzarote’s port they took a car which drove them to Timamfaya’s National Park. Stiles was astounded by Lanzarote’s scenery, the Island had the beaches and the palm trees as did Gran Canaria, but the National Park they were visiting was famous because of its volcanos, the absence of vegetation and the grey colored sand that covered everything. It had that color because of the ashes from previous eruptions of the volcanos. It was beautiful.

The date consisted in hiking and enjoying the nature, the day was splendid and so was the company. Theo and Stiles laughed and discovered the Park. While getting up of a dune Theo stumbled; Stiles acted on autopilot grabbing Theo by the hand, but he wasn’t strong enough and they both ended up on the ground. Theo fell on his back while Stiles landed on top of Theo.

“It’s good to know that you rather fall with me than let go of my hand” Theo teased.

“I am falling for you” Stiles blurted still on top of Theo.

Theo’s eyes widened, he looked at Stiles with shock in his face, Stiles facepalmed himself mentally, he didn’t meant to tell him yet or in that way, but Theo didn’t mind, in fact he was euphoric, he grinned big and chuckled kissing Stiles pulling him even closer. The position was uncomfortable, but they didn’t care, they were happy. Theo broke the kiss and pecked Stiles on his nose. “I am too” Theo whispered. “Let’s not fight again, let’s do this right, you’re not going anywhere.” Theo added in a quiet voice.

The couple got up and Theo went to speak with the producers. He came back with a rose in his hand.

“I was supposed to decided to give it to you after diner but, I have no doubt. Stiles will you accept this rose?” Theo asked offering him the flower.

Stiles smiled. “Of course” The contestant took the rose and kissed Theo, The Bachelor opened his mouth letting Stiles’s tongue get inside and deepening the kiss.

“Let’s go have diner, we can watch the sunset from there” Theo said.

Diner was simple and _perfect_. The pair talked about their lifes and goals, Stiles shared some stories of some of the cases he had worked on and was delighted to see that Theo was actually interested in what he was telling. Theo also talked about his daily routine and his job _(“So I’ve been observing your body and I think I can help you to built up in the right places if you want to” Theo said. “You have what? My my you’re going to make me blush, you just want to have your way with me” Stiles teased making Theo fondly roll his eyes. “But I don’t know you might need a more thoroughly observation of my body” Stiles flirted. “Is that so?” The Bachelor flirted back. Stiles hummed. “Would you let me explore it?” Theo asked while taking a bite of the fish they had for diner. “Perharps” Stiles responded bitting on his fork and looking seductively at Theo who smirked_ ). The date was an absolute success.

On the way back Stiles and Theo never let go of the other. It was easy, Stiles hoped that everything could be this easy, but he swore to not overreact at Theo flirting with the rest of the cobtestants, as long as his dates were like this he trusted that he could win the Bachelor’s heart.

When the arrived at the Hotel Theo pecked Stiles once more and they both headed to their respective rooms. Stiles opened the door and saw that both Jeremy and Dylan were already getting ready for the cocktail party.

“Hey! You finally join us! I see that you got a rose too!” Jeremy greated him showing Stiles his rose.

Stiles grinned. “Yep, one more week together!” Stiles said.

“Let’s hope I get one so I can continue too” Dylan said.

“Go for him at the cocktail party, go before anyone else so you can talk with him freely” Stiles suggested patting Dylan on his back reassuring him that everything was going to be all right.

All the contestants met on a saloon and Stiles couldn’t help but to notice that some of them were avoiding him.

“How was your _second_ one-on-one Stiles?” Pietro asked. Pietro was friends with Jared but he had never confronted Stiles before.

“It was great, we went to another Island and enjoyed nature, we went to a National Park which was famous because of its volcanos.” Stiles explained.

“I’m sure you had fun, I have never had a one-on-one so I don’t really know how it feels” Pietro said with resentment in his voice.

Stiles wanted to say that he was surprised that Theo chose him to have another date but Jared joined the conversation. “We know that Theo can’t seem to resist Stiles, lucky him. It’s like the hours that you spend with him are longer than the rest, you really use your time wisely” Jared claimed.

“I guess” Stiles said and excused himself to go and talk with other contestants. Jared acted suspicious and it was driving Stiles crazy.

After the rose ceremony the contestants said goodbye to the ones who were eliminated. There were only half of the contestants left.

Theo left the room with the Show’s host but before that he found Stiles with his eyes and winked at him. Stiles smirked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. the truth is that i struggled a lot with this chapter. I wanted to create some drama between the couple and I didn't really know how to do it. the chapter is a little bit longer than usual to compesate the tardiness.
> 
> As Chris Harrison always say this is the most dramatic season of the Bachelor ever haha. I wanted to do that and this is the result and I hope you like it. if you did you know that I always appreciate kudos or comments :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of a staged crime/death for an interactive crime game. No one really dies though.

Stiles coudn’t believe how fast time had flown since he started this adventure. He was told that the Bachelor experience was to last for three months, that was obvioulsy if he managed to get to the final. Stiles never expected to be part of the competition this long, but of course what he expected the least was to actually fall in love in the show.

His Spanish holiday came to an end. The few contestants still remaining packed their backs to go back to the EEUU to continue with the Show. The final chapter was coming, there weren’t many weeks left, but Stiles was confident that his relationship with Theo was in a good place. After their date in the Spanish Volcano where Stiles confessed his newly love for Theo, things had been going well. Bad thing, though, there were not going to be more clandestine meetings between them, they agreed it was better to follow the rules, _this time_ , better to avoid some kind of scandal that could make things problematic for them in the future.

the next part of the show was to be recorded in some fancy Ranch in a secluded place in Montana, It was a big change from their hotel in Spain, not because the Ranch didn’t look good, it was in fact very luxurious, but the climate and scenery was completly different.

This time the rooms were doubles so Stiles shared with Dylan. Stiles was glad, since Dylan was one of the people with whom he got along the better, but the contestant had been acting a little bit weird since they left Spain.

“Hey, this looks great, right?” Stiles said trying to make conversation.

“What? Oh, yeah it looks really nice” Dylan muttered.

Stiles knew something was wrong. “Are you okay?” Stiles asked.

Dylan huffed. “You think I’ll get my one-on-one date today? the truth is I don’t think I’m going to last more in the show. Theo doesn’t seem to like me, or well, he seems to like some contestants much more than others” Dylan said.

Stiles understood what he was trying to say. Stiles had two dates while others had left the show without having the chance to have one, there were some people in the last rose ceremony who pointed out that it was unfair, but Stiles had nothing to do with that, he wasn’t in charge of organizing the dates, that was the show and Theo himself.

“Dylan… I-…” Stiles said softly.

“Oh no, Stiles, I didn’t mean it like that! I don’t blame you okay? although just so you know there are some of the guys who think you have some kind of control over Theo and that they don’t get dates because you seduce him into giving them to you” Dylan explained. Stiles snorted, _people really loved drama and conspiracy theories, didn’t they_. “It just that I don’t want to go without having the chance to do something, I feel like this experience was in vain” Dylan added.

“Oh don’t say that! look we all knew that the chances were not in our favour when he decided to participate, in fact I bet that some of the guys don’t even want to actually win the contest, they only want to appear on TV” Stiles said. Dylan chuckled, few of the guys were chasing the cameras all the time, trying to look sexy in them, it was very obvious what they were doing. “What I’m trying to say is that, this experience has been positive! you’ve visited nice places, and you have made some friends” Dylan smiled. “If the spark with Theo isn’t there, it’s definitely not your fault” Stiles concluded.

“Thanks. If it’s not me I’m rooting for you. You make a good pair” Dylan claimed.

It appeared that Dylan was going to have the chance to try and seduce Theo, because when the first card arrived it had his name on it. So Dylan went to his one-on-one date with Theo while the others socialised at the Ranch.

Stiles did confirm first hand what Dylan said about some of the other contestants having a grudge on him. Stiles could see groups of contestants looking at him with annoyed faces and reuniting to gossip in front of the cameras. Stiles feared about the image he was going to showcase to the audience, TV Shows like this, manipulated interviews and conversations altering the reality to create drama and gain viewers. Stiles could only hope that the Show treated him kindly.

The week passed slowly, Stiles did not receive a date card, but he got a chance to see Theo at the group date. They were taken to a meadow and the task was to catch some cows, _Cowboy Style_. There were taught how to “Trick roping”, Stiles was a disasterat it, but he had a good laugh, and he got to see Theo rocking a cowboy look. Stiles noticed Theo trying to search him with his eyes, both lovers smirking when they finally met. Stiles wanted nothing more than to throw the rope at Theo to capture him forever.

As they didn’t have a real chace to speak at the group date, Stiles was excited to see Theo at the Rose Ceremony. Theo was even more handsome than the last time he saw him, he was wearing a beige suit without a tie. His hair was getting a little longer at the tips, Stiles couldn’t help but to think how nice it would be to grab him by the hair to put their mouths together in a kiss.

When Theo noticed Stiles he smiled and walked towards his lover, taking his hand and guiding him to one of the rooms near the main saloon where they were hosting the Ceremony. as soon as Theo closed the door (the camera crew entering behind them) Theo’s lips were on Stiles. It seemed that Stiles had not been the only one to miss the other.

“Hey” Theo whispered between kisses.

“Hello to you too” Stiles said with a raspy voice resting his arms around Theo’s shoulder to put the Bachelor closer to him.

Theo hummed happily hugging Stiles by the waist. The kiss grew more intensive, with tongues fighting for dominance and hands exploring the other one’s body, the cameras were long forgotten. in the heat of the moment Stiles pushed Theo against the wall, kissing him harder and making Theo stop the kiss to glare at Stiles with a surprised face that quickly changed to _desire._ Theo was the type to fight for control, so he pushed Stiles until he landed on the sofa, with Theo on top of him. A shiver travelled through Stiles’s body. They were so lost in the moment that they didn’t notice the camera man making signs for them to cool things off a little bit, once they noticed Stiles felt a blush coming to him, that had been hardcore, what would his father think if they decided to air it.

Theo grinned and seated next to Stiles, he took a cushion and covered his waist with it. Stiles realised what that was for. Theo was trying to cover a hard on, _he gave Theo a hard on_. Stiles’s blush deepen, he crossed his legs to cover also the evident bulge in his pants. Theo smirked and Stiles wanted nothing more that to kiss that smirks off his face.

“So you really suck at trick roping, I noticed” Theo said resting his face in his right hand.

“I suck at plenty of things” Stiles responded. Theo grinned mischievously. _There is that shiver again_ Stiles thought. “I m-mean that I’m terrible at many things, not skilled at many things” Stiles explained.

Theo got closer. “I don’t believe that for a second, I think you’re a man of many talents…” Theo sultry whispered. How did they go back at the double meaning conversation, Stiles didn’t know.

Stiles couldn’t stop looking at Theo’s lips, the electricity in the room was too much to hold. “Theo…” Stiles almost moaned. Theo kissed him again, with tongue and teeth and a hand grabbing Stiles’s neck.

When they separeted they were both slightly panting. Theo grunted and put some distance between them. “You weren’t part of any sports team at high school?” Theo asked.

_Oh so back to normal conversation_ Stiles thought. “I was at the Lacrosse Team of my school, I was on the bench for many years, I only made it to first line at senior year” Stiles declared.

“Lacrosse? that’s weird” Theo huffed a laugh.

“Hey! Football, which is probably the sport you played, let me guess you were the quarterback”Stiles said and Theo smirked bitting his lip“It’s for losers, Lacrosse it’s so much better” Stiles claimed.

“I’m dating a nerd, aren’t I?” Theo teased.

“And I’m dating the biggest jock ever, How did I end up going against my principles?” Stiles joked. Theo laughed out loud. Theo took Stiles’s hand in his, their fingers intertwined. Moments like this were sweet, they didn’t need to say anything, they were comfortable with the other. “So…” Stiles started to say but was interrupted by the door opening.

“Hi” Damon one of the contestants said entering the room. “I’m sorry to disturb, I was wondering if I could spek with Theo..” Damon said. Oh right, there were not on a single date, the Rose Ceremony had to continue.

“Sure Damon, give me a second” Theo said not letting go of Stiles’s hand.

After Damon closed the door, Theo kissed Stiles once again, this time sweetly. “See you babe” Theo said getting up from the sofa. Theo then looked at Stiles with a schoked face, which confused Stiles, before exiting the room quickly.

Stiles joined the rest of the contestants in the big living room.

“How did it go? you were gone for an awful a lot of time” Jeremy said lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

Stiles huffed. He was close in his deductions, but bragging about that here was bad taste. “There were cameras… no, we talked and we kissed yes” Stiles proclaimed.

“Sure thing darling” Jeremy said teasing.

Stiles stopped. Something clicked inside his head. The reason Theo looked a bit panicked when he exited the room. He called him _babe._ Theo called him babe. Stiles smiled.

“Why are you smiling? You look creepy” Jeremy said.

Stiles looked at his friend. “Nothing” Stiles said walking towards the others.

Stiles had no doubt that a Rose had his name that night.

“Stiles” Theo called him. Stiles walked towards his lover. “Would you accept this rose?” Theo said offering Stiles the flower.

“Of course babe” Stiles said whispering the last part. Theo’s eyes widened in shock a little bit before giving Stiles a bright smile. Stiles winked and went back to his place.

Theo had given nine roses, only one remained, and Stiles noticed that Dylan had yet to receive one.

“Pietro” Theo said. The called contestant breathed out relieved. Stiles looked at Dylan. _Oh no_.

The contestants who were eliminated said their goodbyes to Theo, then the Show’s Host told them they have a few minutes to say goodbut to the rest of the contestants. Stiles went directly to Dylan.

“I’m sorry” Stiles said.

“Don’t be as you said, this has been a once in a lifetime opportunity and I had an increíble experience” Dylan smiled. “You better win Stiles” Dylan whispered in Stiles’sear when they hugged. Stiles nodded. He was planning on it.

Watching Dylan leave made Stiles realise that the end of the show was near, _only ten contestants remained_.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

This week was _vital_. There were only ten contestants remaining and after this week’s Rose Ceremony only six would advance forward on the Show. Stiles had to be one of those six.

They were still housed in the Montana Ranch. When Stiles went to have breakfast with the rest of his roommates he noticed the uneasiness that filled the room. It was almost inappreciable, but Stiles was good at reading people, It was his job. People knew that the Show was almost ending and that they could go home in a few days. Getting a single date was incredibly important.

Jared entered the room with a bright smile on his face. Stiles hated that cocky smile.

“I got a card, Theo is picking me up in ten minutes” Jared claimed. Some of the contestants cheered and whistled at him. Stiles’s face probably showed disgust, he hopee that the cameras didn’t catch that.

Stiles spent the day in the Ranch with the rest of the contestants. Without having Jared the rest of his roommates were civil to him. Jared came in the afternoon bragging about what a wonderfull date he had with Theo and how good of a kisser he was. Stiles’s blood boiled with jealousy. Theo and he had already discussed this, Stiles knew that Theo had the right to meet the other contestants but he just couldn’t understand how Jared was still in the competition, he had Theo completly fooled.

The next days were exactly like the previous one. Theo hadone-on-one dates with another contestant and the rest stayed at the Ranch just passing the time. That was the worts part about the Show. On TV the weeks looked short because they only showed fragments of the dates, but they didn’t show all the time the contestants spent in the mansions and hotels, just waiting to be called on a date.

On friday, when they were having breakfast a member of the staff came and told them they had a group date and to get ready. Stiles thought the group day would be on saturday but he finished his breakfast and walked towards his room.

“Not you Stiles, you’re not going to the date” The staff member declared.

Stiles froze. _Why?_ “What? why not?” Stiles asked.

The show’s employee shrugged. “They told me to tell you, someone will come to give you a reason” he said before leaving.

Stiles was honeslty panicking inside. Was this a punishment? What have he done? What if they discovered that he met with Theo outside of the Show? Was he going to be eliminated? Were they going to send him home!?

Millions of thoughts passed Stiles’s mind. He was so absorted in his thoughts that he didn’t noticed someone entering his bedroom.

“I can hear the wheels in your brain functioning, What’s wrong?” Theo chuckled leaned on the doorframe.

Stiles turned around. “Theo!” Stiles exclaimed running towards his lover.

“Stiles..” Theo said confused while Stiles hugged him tight. “Hey, hey, Are you okay?” Theo asked.

“Are they eliminating me? What happened?” Stiles questioned.

“What?! No! why would you think that?” Theo said grabbing Stiles’s hands.

“They won’t let me go to the group date! Have they, h-have they find out about our…” Stiles asked in a soft voice.

“No, no! Everything is fine, don’t worry, you’re not in trouble I swear” Theo assured.

Stiles breathed out. He hugged Theo hidding his nose in Theo’s neck. Theo smiled. “Why can’t I go to the date?” Stiles asked his face in Theo’s neck.

“It’s my fault” Theo said. Stiles lifted his head so he could look directly at his lover. “I-I, we, we were suppossed to go today to someplace for our date, but I changed the activity at the last minute so, they have to rearrange that and to not go behind with the recording of the Show we decided to switch dates, so the goup date is going to be recorded before, although they will show it later on TV” Theo explained.

Stiles glared at Theo. “I’m your last date?” Stiles asked.

“Yes” Theo smiled.

“What activity? Why did you change it?” Stiles questioned.

“Now, you will discover that tomorrow. I think you will like it” Theo claimed.

“Okay” Stiles said.

The couple stayed hugged for some minutes, staring at the other. Theo saw a staff member coming their way from the corner of his eye. “I should probaly go, I-I have the group date…” Theo said. Stiles nodded. “Okay so… see you later…” Theo awkardly said. Stiles thought Theo looked adorable, so acting impulssibly he crashed their lips together in a short but deep kiss.

“See you later then” Stiles winked. Theo grinned and walked towards the cars to go to the group date.

Stiles was curious, _what could have Theo prepared?_

The next day Stiles got ready, he put on a nice shirt and a pair of jeans, no one told him there was a dress code for the mysterious activity so he opted to wear something casual.

Theo was already waiting at the entrance, handsome as always, black shirt and black pants, nothing special but on Theo it looked amazing, standing out his perfect and muscular body.

“Good morning” Stiles chanted excited.

Theo smiled. “Hey you, Did you sleep well?” Theo said pecking Stiles on his lips.

“Perfectly” Stiles responded. “So… Where are we going?” Stiles asked.

“You’ll see” Theo smirked and entered the car.

Stiles was fully concentrated in the landscape, staring from the passenger window, trying to figure out where Theo was taking him. The car keep entering the mountains.

“We are going hiking again?” Stiles asked.

“Nope. We climbed a Volcano, I don’t think that can be topped” Theo chuckled before readjusting in the car’s seat. “Actually… I wanted to… I want to get to know you better, and I know that your job is important for you, you’re a detective so you have to like mysteries, right?” Theo explained. Stiles nodded. “I wanted to show you that I like you for your brain too, I love that you’re smart and sarcastic… and well… I wanted to imagine you in your element” Theo concluded.

Stiles lifted his eyebrows in a confused expression. Then the care stopped and Stiles could see a Mansion, an old Mansion like the ones you saw in historical TV series. Stiles exited the car, he was still confused about the situation but followed Theo to the entrance, then a _freaking_ Butler opened the main door. _Did Theo think that Stiles had been raised llike this? How much money did Theo think that a Sheriff made!??_

“Mr and Miss Black are waiting for you” The Butler announced guiding them to a big lounge.

“Theo was all this?” Stiles whispered.

“Trust me. And keep your eyes open” Theo whispered back.

“Ah, Mister Raeken I assume” An old man, supposedly, Mr Black said.

“Yes, it’s me, this is my boyf-…” Theo said glancing at Stiles. “m-my… Stiles. This is Stiles.” Theo proclaimed. Stiles glared at Theo with an amused expression.

“Yes, nice to meet you. This is my wife Lilian” Mr Black said and Miss Black waved. Stiles waved back awkwardly. “Shall we have tea?” Mr Black offered. Theo smiled and sat at the already arranged table, Stiles followed him.

Stiles was still at a loss about the situation. Why did Theo bring him to meet this old couple and why was so important that he had to change the plan that they were original going to do? Stiles then tought that maybe the couple were going to tell them about their marriage experience. Stiles had seen in previous seasons of the Show that sometimes the Bachelor and their date met other couples who would give them advise about how to mantain a succesfull relationship. If that was Theo’s plan Stiles could only be happy, because that meant that he was serious about him. But why did Theo said that he wanted to get to know Stiles in relation with his job? Did he think that Stiles’s job as a crime consultant was going to keep him away and that they would not see each other much?

As Stiles predicted the old couple told them about their marriage and their life together. They even told them about recent issues with their heritage and their children. Apparetly they were almost broke, and the children were waiting for the them to die. Stiles almost spit his tea when he heard that. That was very personal. But the situation escalated very quickly. Out of nowhere the three children entered the lounge making a commotion. Stiles could only watch with stupefaction the scene beofre him.

“I-I think we should leave” Stiles whispered to Theo. The Show’s staff was recording the whole thing. Stiles was absolutely bemused.

Theo took Stiles’s hand and squeezed it. “Not yet”

“I don’t think we should be watching this… this are personal matters!” Stiles insisted.

Then when Stiles thought that the situation couldn’t get worse, Mr Black started to groan and convulse, falling to the floor motionless.

Screams errupted in the room. Stiles grabbed Theo’s hand still in shock, but quickly recorvered and moved to aid Mr Black. Miss Black was crying saying that his husband was dead. _This could not be happening!!._ Stiles checked Mr Black’s pulse, It was there, his heart was beating.

“He is not dead… but you should call an ambula..” Stiles seis to Miss Black.

“Actually he is” Theo interrupted getting up from the chair. Stiles glared at him. “He’s been poisoned” Theo claimed.

Stiles got up from the floor to face Theo. Theo had been acting strange from the beginning, Why wasn’t he horrified by this whole stituation, Why was he smiling like he knew all this was going to happen… then something clicked in Stiles’s mind.

“Wait… is this..?” Stiles murmured. Theo’s grin gave him the answer. “This is one of those interactive crime things, isn’t it? They are actors and It’s like an Alive Clue, in which you have to solve the mystery” Stiles exclaimed excited.

Theo’s grin widened. “What do you say detective, can you solve the crime?” Theo asked.

That’s what Theo meant about Stiles liking mysteries and wanting to know how he worked. Theo staged a crime scene for him. This was probaly the more thoughtfull thing someone had ever done for Stiles. Also the _craziest_.

Stiles smiled brightly running towards his boyfriend to kiss him. “This is so awesome! Oh my god you totally fooled me! I was so lost I didn’t understand a thing!” Stiles laughed.

Theo cupped Stiles’s face in his hand giving him a long kiss. “What do you say, we can solve this?”

“You don’t know who the culprit is?” Stiles asked.

“No, I thought It would be fun to do it together, I enjoy mysteries too, but I’m sure you’re going to be better at this than me” Theo claimed.

Stiles smirked. Let the investigation began.

The case was not easy at all. There were five suspects, the three children who loeaded their father, Miss Black and the Butler ( _“Let it not be the Butler It’d be so dissapointed” Stiles said making Theo snort._ ).

All the evidence they needed was on the room. They took a statemet for the suspects, they inspectioned the tea Mr Black was drinking… They all had the chance to do it. None of them seemed to had the chance to do it, except for Miss Black.

“It can’t be her” Stiles claimed.

“Because it’s too easy?” Theo questioned.

“She had no motive, she loved her husband. Also this is a love show, are they really going to broadcast a wife killing his husband? Also yeah It’s too easy” Stiles explained.

Stiles suspended two of the children. Alice the older daughter, the tea was from a plant that she grew in the garden. And Nicholas the middle son who gifted recelty the cutlery they used to drink the tea and eat the pie they served. But then all of them would be poisoned as well…

Investigating with Theo was very fun. Theo had a good eye for detail, he actually impressed Stiles with his forensic knownledge and he made some good deductions. Stiles could really imagine them discussing Stiles’s cases while they had dinner in their apartment. Stiles pecked Theo on the cheek.

Theo smiled. “What was that for?”

“I love you” Stiles said softly.

Theo bit his lip trying to hide his smile. “I love you too, but I don’t know who the murderer is, so don’t try to manipulate me into telling you” Theo chuckled.

“Stupid” Stiles muttered kissing Theo quickly again. Theo grabbed Stiles from behind resting his chin on Stiles’s shoulder.

“The man had a life insurance of two million dollars in favor of his wife, in case he died of strange circunstances. It doesn’t look good for her… maybe we should follow what the clues say?” Theo suggested.

Stiles froze. Theo noted the change in Stiles body. “Only to her?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, that gives her a motive right?” Theo said.

“Not only to her” Stiles allegued. Theo frowned. “Mr Black used insuline, didn’t he?” Stiles asked.

Theo let go of his lover and looked at the papers they were given to help them solve the case. “Yeah”

“Did they analized that what was inside the insuline pen was actually insuline?” Stiles asked.

Theo looked through the pages and when he found the report he snorted. “Whoa, you’re good” Theo claimed.

“He killed himself. Mr Black killed himself” Stiles proclaimed to the room. Silence followed.

“Why would I do that?” The man who interpreted Mr Black entered the room and asked.

“Because you wanted the money from the inssurance company to go to your wife, but if the certificate of death declared it suicide she would not receive it.With this performance the death had to be declared dubious so she could received it. You used your insuline pen and self-injected the poison, but you put the poison in the tea as well so it looked as if you ingested it there” Stiles explained.

Mr Black smiled and appaluse errupted in the room. Stiles solved it. The mystery they organised was actually very good, in this type of games you’re expecting to find a murderer, not for the víctim to be the culprit.

“Well done babe” Theo said capturing Stiles’s lips in a kiss.

“You were pretty amazing too, I had an amazing assistant” Stiles teased and Theo snorted.

“So now I’m your assistant? I thought I was your partner” Theo teased back.

Stiles smiled. “You can be both”

After solving the case there was a celebration cocktail. Stiles and Theo chatted with the actors who congratuled them about the deduction and their relationship. They claimed that Theo and he made a perfect team and Stiles could not agree more.

In the little party, Theo took Stiles to the balcony to spend some time alone.

“I loved it, It was very fun and challenging. I still can’t believe you did this for me” Stiles claimed.

Theo smiled sweetly. “I am really falling in love with you so fast, it scares me, but I can’t help it” Theo confessed.

Stiles bit his lower lip looking at Theo with an intensive glance. “Good, because I am too” Stiles declared.

Theo took a rose who had been placed in advance in the balcony. “Let’s keep figuring out where this is taking ust?” Theo smirked.

Stiles snorted. “You’re my biggest mystery and I still need to solve you” Stiles claimed.

The couple hugged watching the sunset from the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so really sorry that It took me so long to update. 
> 
> There are really no excuses, I wasn't feeling the story a lot lately, but good thing, once I kinda forced myself to write this chapter (because do not worry I will finish this story, I promise) I came up with ideas for the future chapters too. 
> 
> I believe this is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story, so for those who were waiting for an update (I don't know if there is someone there, but if you are thank you for following this story), you have more content haha
> 
> Any way thanks for reading, and as always you know I appreciate comments and kudos so I know that you're enjoying the story (or to know what you don't, so I can focus in the things I like)


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles entered to his room, rose in hand, he leaned on the closed door and smiled. He couldn’t believe what a wonderfull date he had with Theo. The mystery game had been incredibly fun, and most importantly, it was all Theo’s idea, Theo made an especific date for him, which gave it even more meaning, cause until now, no other contestant had ever had a personalised date for them. Also with this rose, Stiles was already on the final six. After the Rose Ceremony tonight, the rest of the chosen contestants will be revealed.

Stiles couldn’t believe it, but had really found love in a reality show.

Stiles was sure about his feelings for the Bachelor. When Stiles said that he loved Theo on their last date, he meant it, and Theo said it back, so Stiles wasn’t going to stop figting for him.

Stiles got ready for the Rose Ceremony, he saw Jeremy at the end of the room, his friend sent him a smile. Stiles really hoped that Theo picked him, Jeremy was definitely one of the best things that he was getting from the Bachelor experience.

Theo spoke with all the contestants at the Ceremony, but he did not spent that much time with Stiles as he already had a rose. Stiles also noticed that Theo was more nervous than usual. Theo kept looking back at all the contestants like when you go to a pastry shop and you don’t know what to buy. Theo was probably having the same thoughts, although his decision was quite more important that what kind of cake to buy.

The staff gathered the contestants for the Rose giveaway. Stiles posed with his rose in hand, and much to the crime consultant’s disgust, Jared did the same with his rose too. Stiles was sure that the Show was going to portrait him and Jared as rivals and enemies, they had clearly become the front runners and the rest of the contestants knew that too. Usually in the previous seasons of Bachelors or Bachelorettes, there had alwas been a contestant with dark intentions who was tricking the Bachelor or Bachelorette into thinking that they really felt something for them when in reality all they wanted was to advance on the S fhow so they had more opportunities to become the new Bachelor or Bachelorette in the next season. Being the Bachelor was huge for publicity reasons, it got you access to talk shows and magazines, it also gave you many instagram followers (which was something that many other contestants wanted too), and for Stiles, Jared was clearly into that group, he seemed to be into Theo, but what he really wanted was the fame.

With Jared and Stiles with a rose already, there were only four more contestants to chose. Theo gave the roses, and when he not to the last one, Stiles feared that tonight had been his last one with Jeremy. And he was right. Theo called Pietro as his last chosen one, which meant that Jeremy had been eliminated. They gave the eliminated some time to say their goodyes, Stiles went directly to Jeremy.

“You win, okay?” jeremy said hugging Stiles

“This is going to be hard without you” Stiles whispered into his friend’s shoulder.

“Well see each other when this ends, and you better bring Theo under your arm” Jeremy claimed making Stiles snort.

Just like that Stiles had lost his best friend on the show. but he had to be optimistc because there were only a few weeks left, the show was almost over. Final six here we go.

———————————————————————————————————

For this week the Show decided to take us to Canada, to a beautiful resort in the mountains. The scenery was breathtaking, with mountaind covered in snow and vivrant blue lakes.

the structure of the show changed a little bit this week. The end was coming so it was important for the Bachelor to spend as much time as possible with the contestants, therefore, the six remaining contestants were divided in two groups of three. Each group of three will have a date with Theo, the contestant who ended up as the winner of the group date will have a one-on-one date, the other two will have to share Theo for the same date. At the end, Theo will chose two contestants for each group, revealing the final four.

Stiles was nervous about who he would be paired with. He didn’t want to be in the same group as Jared. But of course the Show wasn’t gonna pass on the opportunity on having the two rivals competing in the same date, so when the groups were assigned Stiles sighed. Jared and Pietro were his companions for the date. Pietro seemed defeated, with Stiles and Jared being the front runners he was the one who would probably not have a rose at the end of the day. Still, Stiles was hoping that Theo got rid of Jared once and for all.

The three contestants were taken to a Skii Resort. Theo was waiting for them at the entrance with the equipment already on. The Bachelor greeted the contestants with a bright smile. He looked incredibly hot, it was unfair how incredibly attractive Theo was.

“Hi there, I guess you can imagine what the date is about…” Theo said. Stiles, Jared and Pietro chuckled. “We are going to pick up your equipment and then Marcel” Theo pointed at the guy new to him who seemed to work at the resort. “Is going to determine what level do you have. Have you guys ever skied before?” Theo questioned.

To Stiles’s horror, both Pietro and Jared responded that they had. That put Stiles in a disadvantage. He really wanted to win the group date to spend some time alone with Theo, but he doubted that he could win against two people who had already skied before, and who were confident about their abilities.

Stiles had done ice skating before, and he wasn’t terrible at it, skiing couldn’t be that difficult. Wrong again. the skiis were incredibly unconfortable, and his legs kept trying to go their seperate way. Stiles could see Jared laughing from the corner of his eye. It was a little bit embarrasing.

“I don’t think Stiles will be ready to compete against Pietro and me” Jared said to Theo. _He was enjoying Stiles’s misery_.

“I think you’re right” Theo agreed. “It’s going to be you and Pietro”. Jared smirked maliciously. Stiles wanted to protest. It wasn’t fair, he wanted to have a chance to win the one-on-one date too. “Go to prepare, I’ll stay here with Stiles, and I’ll give him a little class” Theo winked at the crime consultant. Stiles grinned happily. _Take that Jared_.

A private skii lesson with Theo was a pretty good consolation price. It was also very distracting, as Theo held him close, and guided his body to get used to the movements with the skis. Theo teased him everytime Stiles fell into the snow. So Stiles took revenge. Falling on top of Theo.

“Stiles! how can you be so clumpsy” Theo laughed rolling in the snow.

“You’re a horrible teacher!” Stiles complained throwing a snowball at Theo laughing.

The Bachelor responded throwing another snowball himself. Stiles could barely move with the skis and Theo took his chance, pushing his lover into the snow. Both Theo and Stiles were covered in snow, the camaras never stopped filming them. Stiles kinda hoped that the Show aired this moments with Theo, so he could record them. Stiles saw from the corner of his eye that Jared and Pietro were coming back, so he turned to face Theo and kissed full on the lips. Theo squeaked in surprise but quickly kissed back. Stiles separated from the kiss, sending a glare at Pietro and mostly at Jared. _Don’t count me off the competition just because i can’t sk_ i. Stiles thought.

“Have fun!” Stiles shouted. It was better to pretend that the situation wasn’t affecting him.

Stiles waited in the cafeteria with some of the members of the staff. Stiles wasn’t even gonna hope that Pietro won the date. Jared seemed more prepared. Stiles’s deduction was correct, a couple of hours later, Theo and the contestants came back, and Jared won the one-on-one date. Still Stiles believed that between Pietro and him, Theo was going to chose him. Their connection was stronger.

They were all taken to the hotel in which they were staying and Jared ran to his room to prepare himself for the afternoon portion of the date. Stiles joined the rest of the remaining contestants and they all saw Theo and Jared leave for their date.

Theo and Jared enjoyed their date, they took a walk around the closest city and then they headed for the dinner portion of their date. Theo could feel a connection with Jared, he wasn’t sure if the connection was stronger than with Stiles, but it was definately better than with other contestants, so giving him a rose was the best thing to do.

Before leaving their date, the Host announced that as a treat they would be given time off cameras. Half and hour, like some kind of preview for the Fantasy Suite. Jared grabbed Theo seductively and pulled Theo towards the room. Theo started to get nervous. He had made out with Jared and he couldn’t deny that the contestant was incredibly hot and he was attracted to him. But he had the image of Stiles in the back of his mind. For the first time during the show Theo felt like cheating. Thankfully Jared seated on the improvised bed.

“I want to talk. We can have our moment when we get to the Fantasy Suite week” Jared declared.

“When?” Theo smirked. Jared grinned seductively.

“I’m so thankful about this chance, cause I wanted to talk to you about Stiles” Jared claimed. Theo took a breath. “I think he is manipulating you, he is manipulating eberyone on the Show” Jared added.

Theo looked confused. “What makes you say that?”

“He wants to win whatever it takes” Jared said.

“That’s the whole point of the Show, he wants to win my heart” Theo responded.

“It’s not really fair if you meet each other stealthily outside the organised dates that the Show prepare” Jared proclaimed and Theo panicked.

“W-what are you..” Theo stammered.

“I’m not blaming you Theo. He knew that with those tricks he would have you right where he wanted. Maybe he could even blackmailed you, so he could continue advancing on the show” Jared explained.

Theo was looking down, trying to understand what the contestant was telling him. “It’s not true” Theo allegued. _No, Stiles wants me, he is not lying_.

“If he really cared about you he wouldn’t be telling everyone that he is going to win the competition. Remember some weeks ago, when I told you that he was cocky. He is sure that his master plan is coming together” Jared argued.

“You’re picturing him as some kind of superhero movie villain!” Theo complained. _It couldn’t be true_.

“Well, he is a detective, isn’t he? He would definitely know how to do it. Theo, how do you think I know about your secret meetings. He told me! He told me to humiliate me, to prove to me that he had already won, and that he could do whatever he wanted with you. I bet he tried to convince you to send me off. He know that I had seen trough his plan. You can’t trust him Theo. Do you know how many Bachelor and Bachelorettes chose their lover and in the end that person was lying from the very begining, cause they already had a partner outside, or they simply were not interested in finding love, they just wanted the fame, the exposure” Jared allegued.

“But Stiles is not like that” Theo said softly.

“Playing the victim, seducing you outside of the Show, acting jealous so he can control you, playing cute in front of the camera, so he becomes a fan favourite… I do believe he is not being honest. And I think that if you ask some of the other men… they will tell you the same.” Jared concluded.

Theo was shocked. He didn’t know what to think or believe, could it be true? _Was Stiles playing a part with the intention of using him?_

_———————————————————————————————————_

Theo did not sleep that night, he kept thinking about all the moments he had with Stiles, trying to remember something that would back up Jared’s theory. Stiles and Theo shared so much during the Show, to think that all had been a lie was heartbreaking. Theo wanted to choose Stiles, he was going to leave the Show with him, now everything was crumbling. Theo was going to keep his eyes open in the double date with Stiles and Pietro.

The Show decided to take them to the city, to visit a fair. Stiles greeted him with a big smile that made Theo melt, but at the back of his mind the things that Jared said the day before were preventing him from having good time. He was overanalysing every move Stiles made, and Theo could see that Stiles noticed that something was wrong, that he was distanced, so Stiles seeked him, holding his hand and caressing his arms. Why did all had to be so complicated.

After the day portion of their date; Theo, Pietro and Stiles went to have lunch together, after that Theo could finally have some time alone with each contestant. He still had to decide who was going to Hometowns and who he was going to send home. A couple of days ago, Theo had no doubt that Stiles was going to be on the final, but he liked Pietro too. _What if he sent home a really good guy, for someone who had been trying to fool him_.

Pietro was the first one to ask for some time alone with Theo. The Bachelor could see Stiles pouting from the corner of his eyes.

The date with Pietro went great, Pietro opened up so much about him and his family, he was fighting to stay in the competition.

“Theo… by the way I just wanted to tell you. Jared told me that you had a deep conversation with him yesterday. I just wanted you to know that I feel the same way he does. You mean a lot to me” Pietro claimed looking right at Theo’s eyes.

The Bachelor knew that Pietro was trying to speak carefully cause there were cameras in front of them, but Theo was positive that Pietro was talking about the discussion about Stiles. _So Pietro also thought that he wasn’t being honest?_ That’s two contestants. If Theo kept asking, _Was everyone going to say the same? Had he been blind to the signs?_

Pietro left the room and a few minutes after, came Stiles. Smiling bright.

“Hey there, finally alone” Stiles said hugging Theo resting his face in the Bachelor’s collarbone. Stiles planted there a sweet kiss. “I’ve missed you, I hate having to share you”

Theo closed his eyes. _He is not going to manipulate me, no more_. “You know, as we have disscussed it before, that I need to explore my relationships with the other contestants. This is serious for me” Theo said with a stern tone.

Stiles lifted his head and looked into Theo’s eyes with a confused expression. “Y-yeah, I know that. I just… I meant that I like it when we are together, that´s all” Stiles said softly.

Theo hummed separating from Stiles. “I have to make a hard decision today”

“I know, believe I’m incredibly nervous” Stiles said sitting in a sofa.

“Are you?” Theo asked.

“Of course! I don’t want to leave, I want to be with you. Theo you know that I have feelings for you. Deep ones. I hoped you had those for me too” Stiles argued.

Theo looked at Stiles. _It hurt_. Because Stiles was right, Theo did have those feelings for him. “I need to know that you are sure, Do you really see a future with us? Do you want to get engaged and have a relationship when this is over?” Theo questioned.

Stiles took a breath. “Okay, that’s fair. I do have to admit that the idea of getting engaged wasn’t something I thought about when I joined the Show. I’m really in no rush, I want to continue to get to know each other, but If you want to… you know I’m crazy about you” Stiles explained reaching out to grab Theo’s hand.

“So you don’t really want to get engaged” Theo argued.

“I didn’t say that” Stiles complained.

Theo groaned. “I don’t know what to think…” Theo muttered

“What’s wrong with you, there’s something bothering you” Stiles getting closer to the Bachelor.

“Please don’t come closer” Tho whispered. He needed the space to keep his mind sharp.

Stiles felt as if he had been slapped in the face. “Do you want me to leave?” Stiles said with a little bit of angriness in his voice. “You’ve been avoiding me all day and, I don’t know what’s going on and why are you acting so defensive” Stiles added.

“I told you, this is an important decision for me. I don’t want to make the wrong choice” Theo hissed.

“Oh, so I am the wrong decision? What exactly did I do that made you doubt me. I can’t believe it.” Stiles said.

“You can’t believe it? Why? because you were sure that I was going to chose you!?” Theo accused.

“I hoped you would, cause I thought that things were going good” Stiles claimed. “Our last date was incredible! I told you that I loved you!” Stiles added una heated tone. Theo turned his back on Stiles. “You told me that you felt the same, What changed?” The contestant asked.

“Maybe I should have taken more precautions, we shouldn’t have gone so fast… I need time to think” Theo muttered.

Stiles snorted. “Yes, of course, take all the time you need. My feelings don’t seem to matter anyway.” Stiles declared angrily walking to the door.

“Stiles…” Theo called.

“Make up your mind, you say this is serious for you? Then stop playing with me” Stiles concluded leaving the room.

Theo stood there watching the door, more confused than before. Was Stiles angry because he feared that his plan to get to the final was in jeopardy, or was he really mad cause his feelings were true? This is exactly what Theo had wanted to avoid all the season. He hated the _drama_.

After an hour in which Theo thought about what was best for him, he took the rose the Staff gave him and met Pietro and Stiles. Both contestants were waitingin a common room to see which one was going to Hometowns. Theo saw Stiles and he suspended that the contestant had been crying. It almost made him change his mind, but he had decided.

“Pietro” Theo said outloud shocking both contestants and some of the Show’s Staff too. The contestant went to stand before Theo. “Will you acepte this rose?” Theo asked.

“Yes” Pietro answered.

And just like that. Stiles had been _eliminated._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so very sorry that it took me so long to update!! 
> 
> I've been working on this update since the last week of december but this past few months have been very stresfull... I tested positive from Covid, I have to spend more hours studying per day... I won't be able to update until after March, cause I have an exam (wish me luck :p).
> 
> I hope that you enjoy the chapter! And well... I wanted to create drama and that's more dramatic than sending Stiles off the competition? hehe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first week, I will have to think what to do for the next ones. 
> 
> I put a post on tumblr (@mercheswan) about this idea and I thought I would do something short, but I started writing and writing because new scenes kept appearing on my mind. so I decided to do a multichapter fic. My first one. 
> 
> If you are interested or you like the idea of the fic, you can leave a comment so I know. Or kudos. 😊


End file.
